Canon Dovahkiin
by dav358
Summary: Louise summons Saito. But he is not the almost useless dumbass he was in the anime. This is my first fanfiction and I appreciate any feedback I can get. Also, he will still get his harem and may actually put it to good use. Don't know if I will bring in more Elderscroll characters. Rated M just to be safe. Irregular updates. I do not own Elderscrolls or Familiar of Zero.
1. Chapter 1

"My Thane, why have you placed all your arms and equipment in your armory?" asked a woman with shoulder length chestnut hair. She stared questioningly to the man of seventeen winters.

"Because you're supposed to this stuff in an armory," wisecracked the young man with sapphire blue eyes and short black hair to his steel clad companion. He then adjusted his matching colored blue robes to ensure they would protect him from the cold of Skyrim. He then slipped on two gold diamond rings and a gold diamond necklace.

"You know what I mean," she responded. Finally, the young man looked at her and said, "Lydia, I have not found a suitable challenge as of late. I know that is because I brought about a time of peace with my actions. Oblivion, the dark brother hood has started to get mad at me for reducing their workload. On top of that I'm bored. So I decided to travel the entirety of Skyrim without my armor and weapons to try to alleviate my boredom. Don't worry, I have put enchantments on these clothes to help protect me and my rings and arm guards to improve the power of my fist."

"I see well than what do you intend for me to do?"

"Seeing as how I want to challenge myself, you may as well go back to Breezehome for the time be—," he was cut off by the sound of the housecarl wishing him luck and bolting out of the door. Perhaps my eyes have lingered on her physic far too often, he thought to himself. But still, That was a bitch move Lydia. A bitch move. The act moved his thoughts went to the old thieves guild master Mercer Frey and how he betrayed him and the guild just to line his own pockets. He died far too quickly for the dragonborn's taste, but nothing can be done about it now. With a sigh, the dragonborn walked out of the armory into the main room of Lakeview Manor. He glanced around trying to think of what he wanted to bring in the way of food and potions. After some thought, he decided to only take a few loaves of bread and some minor health, magicka, and stamina potions. If he needs anything else he can just find out on the road. _Now let's see, I have both rings with resist magic and fortify unarmed. My necklace with resist magic and health regeneration as well as my boots with resist fire and frost. Lastly, my robes with all the magicka regeneration and restoration on it and my hood with the water breathing and conjuration._ Finally, he made sure to grab all his coin, lock picks, dadera hearts, and soul gems, counting both to make sure he had it all. He made sure all the doors were locked and walked out of the manor.

A few hours later, the dragon born found a river that had some salmon in it and decided to catch some. He thanked the gods that he thought to put water breathing on his hood. He stepped out of the water a ways away from where he went in and chose a random direction to go in. This is like when I first started out. No idea where I was going, the weirdest strokes of luck, almost walking into a giant's camp. He paused. Hey wait a moment! He immediately cast invisibility on himself and looked to his right. Sure enough a giant had a camp within seven feet of where he was now. However, the giant wasn't there. So the dragon born pillaged the camp quickly and scampered off. All he made out with was a lot of mammoth cheese and some mead. He shivered at the thought of the cheese. He liked cheese; he really did, but thanks to a certain mad god a pang of fear always struck him when he thought about it. More so if he thought of a massive quantity. He snuck out of the camp before the giant got back.

Nightfall came and the dragon born set up camp. Okay, he just found a tree to sleep under. No one could fault him for that. Sleep came easily to him. At an unknown hour he heard a feminine voice wake him from his sleep. He sleepily scanned the area for the source.

" _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe."_

Okay, she was going to be looking for a while. He chuckled.

" _My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call."_

Picky isn't she. Well, hope she doesn't get too disappointed.

" _I wish and assert from the very bottom of my heart."_

The dragon born felt a strange energy fill the air.

" _Answer my guidance and appear."_

He saw a green light appear. "Son of a Lur..," an explosion filled his now fully awake vision.

Third Person Pov

Louise hid toward the back of the class. She was trying to get through this class, but knew that she would have to step forth for it to end. She watched as her peers stepped up to summon their familiars. Her rival, a well endowed, tan, redhead just started the ritual. Louise clenched her fist as she watched. When the spell finished her teeth joined her fist as the obnoxious Kirche summoned a fire salamander. A bespectacled balding man approached her. "Congratulations Ms. Zerbst. Now then, is there anyone else who has yet to go?"

"Oh, Professor," the red head sang, "Louise has yet to go."

Louise silently cursed the fiend. "Ms. Vallière would you please step forward."

She silently did so and was meet with jeers and insults from the other second year students. Just as she was about to begin she received one last jab from Kirche, "Summoning a familiar as spectacular as mine should be easy for someone as skilled as yourself, right Louise." Louise glared and silently prayed for the ritual to work. She raised her wand and started chanting.

" _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe."_

" _My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call."_

Some whispers about what kind of chant that was began to roam through the crowd. One student who was reading a book looked up to see the spectacle.

" _I wish and assert from the very bottom of my heart."_

" _Answer my guidance and appear."_

Then the area promptly exploded. Many students were knocked to the ground. All of them shouted and verbally assaulted the poor girl. As the professor was about to say something to them, those closest to the petite mage had suddenly gone silent. The silence slowly spread to the other students. Soon the balding man saw why. In front of the pinkette was a light dusting of snow on the ground. In the middle of this patch of snow lay a young man with his eyes closed and his face in a snarl. His eyes shot open then his face went from anger to confusion.

Dragon Born's Pov

Where in Oblivion? Warm air, bright daylight, and surrounded by children and creatures; Sheogorath what did you do this time. I looked around searching for someone who may be in charge. Finally, I saw an older man moving closer to me and I decided to stand up. "Where am I?"

A girl with pink hair that I had overlooked glared at me and started yelling. I realized that we didn't speak the same language. Skeever's ass. I glanced around again and spotted another thing I missed, a young blue quadruped dragon. The dragon seemed afraid. Oh right, dragon slayer. I looked to the dragon and said, "Fen Hi Aak Zu'u? (Will You Help Me?)"

The dragon froze when I spoke to it. After a bit of hesitation it nodded. The people around us seemed to notice what was happening. "Tinvaak Fah Zu'u, (Speak for Me?)" I followed. It tilted its head then nudged a small blue haired girl and made some odd noises. The girl looked at me and started to chant. I tensed expecting battle only to be surprised when nothing seemed to happen. My expression must have shown it because the girl looked at me and said, "Understand."

Then it clicked, "Ah a translation spell. You have my thanks. Now could someone tell me where I am?"

The balding man came closer and said, "Young man, you are in the courtyard of Tristain Academy of Magic in the country of Tristain."

"Okay, so which way is Skyrim?"

"Stop, talking nonsense commoner," the little girl before me shouted then turned to the man now beside her, "Professor Colbert, can I try the summoning again?"

I glared at the mage. "I am afraid that I cannot. The ritual is a sacred act and performing it a second time would be consider blasphemous. You will have to complete the contract with him."

"But he's a commoner!"

I grew even more irritated, "Don't I get a say in this."

"I'm sorry but the ritual traditions are absolute."

"Fine," the girl turned back to me, "Be grateful commoner," she then raised a wand and started chanting.

"Hey, I never agreed to this. Are you listening," I leaned in closer, "answer mmph!"

She leaned up to kiss me. As she pulled away a sharp pain surged through my hand. A normal person would have passed out. I, however, am used to far worse thanks to the civil war and the vampires. The pain passed as quickly as it began. I looked at my hand and found that some strange runes on my hand. The older man came up to me, "May I see the runes on your hand?"

I agreed and turned the back of my hand over to him. He made note of the marks and thanked me. He then turned to the children and dismissed them. I then turned to him and started to open my mouth to say something only to have the little girl grab my arm and drag me off. I would have fought back, but I didn't want to walk.

(Louise's room) Dragonborn's Pov

The girl went on a rant about how I wasn't supposed to be a human. How she wanted something powerful and majestic like a griffion, manticore, or a dragon. _She got really close to the last one. How ironic that she isn't happy about it._

"What's your name Familiar."

"Saito. Saito Hiraga."

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of Duke Vallière. But you will refer to me as master. Also you will not take such an informal tone with me."

She then changed into her night gown. When I said something about being a man she said that now that I was a familiar that I was less than a normal commoner. She then ordered me to do her laundry. So I stood up put the basket on the table in the room and left. Once the door I cast muffle and invisibility to hide. As I made my way out, I noticed a couple on the stairway. The boy was using some of the worst lines I have ever heard. _I have said some corny things but those may actually kill. Oh, gods! She is falling for them? What the troll piss?_ I picked up my pace before I hurled. I made sure to recast my spells as I passed another couple. However, this one was going in a better direction; bed. I made it outside when I heard a series of footfalls rapidly approaching behind me. I sidestepped and pressed up to the wall and recast invisibility. Then one of the couples, the blond male from the other, and my 'master' ran out the door.

"Grrr, how did he get away that fast!"

"I shouldn't be surprised that the Zero wouldn't be able to control her familiar," the blond said as he raised a fake rose to his nose. I wanted to punch him.

The girl with a ruby shade of red hair turned to her lover and said, "Come they don't need us anymore. Let's get back to our fun."

The two left and left the pink and blonde. The male soon turned back into the tower. The girl fell to her knees and to my surprise started crying. "Why? Why can't I cast a proper spell? Why couldn't I summon a magnificent familiar? Why couldn't I control what I did summon? Did I offend Brimir? Am I cursed? Why, why, why?"

My spells wore off as I watched. She was worse than dealing with a legendary dragon but, I couldn't leave a girl crying like that. From the sound of it she had it very hard. It didn't make up for how she treated him. I sighed. _Well, I did want a challenge. This might be better than what I had planned. Plus, I might finally get some action if the redhead is anything to go by._ I walked up to her and said, "Alright I'll stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Saito's eye twitched violently. In fact, it twitched enough to make it difficult to see through it. This made picking the lock on the chain that he was attached to much harder to do. Finally, he heard a satisfying click and the chain came off. He quietly put the chain down and snuck out the door. No one was roaming the halls as Saito went through.

Saito's Pov

 _By the gods! I try to be nice and that's what I get. If she were older, I could have teased her about not being into that kind of thing._ (Oblivion actually has necrophilia mentioned by an alchemist in Skingrad, so why not bondage?) _I mean really, who keeps a chain in their room?_ I pause. _Aside from Molag Bal. What next a horsewhip? Maybe an explosion to the face? No, No, No, a mask that tells when I am thinking in terms of the bedroom._ I laughed at the absurdity of the last one. Only Sheogorath would do something like that. As I got outside, I finally started to calm down enough to not strangle the kid to death. _Okay, now why did I agree to stay?_ I thought for a moment. _Right she started crying. Why did that have such an effect on me?_

 _*Flash Back*_

"Enough of this," shouted the Thalmor agent as he hurled fire at me. I blocked it with my ebony shield which was enchanted to resist fire. I grit my teeth in anger. The Riften market had started burning around us. I sent a Lightning Bolt spell back at him and made a successful impact. He snarled at me. I charged at him as he recovered. I jumped over the body of a beggar, which is hard to do in full ebony armor, and slam my shield into his face as he stood. As I went to slit his throat he activated a whirlwind cloak. I was flung across the market and landed on what was a stall and slid into the barrier. Disoriented, I was left open to his next attack. However, he never got to launch it as a sweet roll hit him on the side of the head. Both of us turned to see a blond girl in a red dress glaring at him, "Leave him alone!"

The Thalmor scoffs then grins wickedly. He takes the spell he prepared to end me and sends it at her. She screams in pain and I shout. The elf laughs and says, "If not for you she wouldn't have been in harm's way," he turns back to me, "now save some people and die like the worthless animal you are."

I felt tears in my eyes. I felt the expression on my face change as I turned to him. He stopped charging his next spell as he flinched. "By your logic, it is your fault that I going to destroy your precise Aldmeri Dominion," I promised, " **Krii Lun Aus**!"

I watched the knife ear's face twist in pain then I started using my Sparks spell on him. Once I was close enough I used my Unrelenting Force shout and watched him slam into the barrier head first crushing his skull. I turned and ran to Runa Fair-Shield. Her burns were server and she was crying, saying that she didn't want to die, not without a family. I immediately tried my Grand Healing spell and noticed it wasn't working. I felt her life slipping away. I could feel tears begin to flow as I watched. Her face of pain and anguish getting worse. I did the one thing I left that I could do. "I'm sorry little sister."

She looked at me through her tears and sobbed, "Sister?"

I nodded. She tried to smile but cringed in pain. She then looked up at me and asked in a weakening voice, "Brother…could you sing me the Tougpfla," she spit up blood as she finished. I nodded and began to sing.

 ** _Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky/_**

 ** _His roar fury's fire, and his scale sharpened scythes/_**

 ** _Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died/_**

 ** _They burned and they bled as they issued their cries/_**

 ** _We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage/_**

Her crying had started to slow.

 ** _Heroes on the field of this new war to wage/_**

 ** _And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world/_**

 ** _Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled/_**

 ** _But then came the Tongues on that terrible day/_**

 ** _Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray/_**

Her breathing became shallow.

 ** _And all heard the music of Alduin's doom/_**

 ** _The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um/_**

 ** _And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage/_**

 ** _Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new age/_**

 ** _And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done/_**

 ** _For his story is over, and the dragons are gone._**

Her body had gone limp already, her form now lifeless. I hunched over sobbing. My mind went back to many of my previous visits to Riften and how I would always visit the orphanage after I killed Gerlod the Kind. I would spend time with them and at times teach them things I learned on my travels. Over time they became like younger siblings to me. Lydia had finally dispatched the underlings and was putting out the fires with her Staff of Frost. She did so in silence to let me mourn the loss of a little sister. She knew it wasn't the first family I lost, but it would still hurt like Oblivion.

 _*Flashback ends*_

"Excuse me," said a voice bringing me back to the present. I whirled around in surprise and caused her to jump as well. "Sorry sir."

"Oh, no worries. I was just reminiscing, I should actually thank you for snapping me out of it," I said to the raven haired girl in a black dress with a white apron. I struggled to keep my eyes from going below hers. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, I was about to ask you that. That is, unless, you intended to come to the kitchens."

I took a glance around the room I was in and found that I had indeed wandered into the kitchen. No surprise there, my stomach usually takes over when my mind wanders. Speaking of which the loud roar it made announced its presence to the room. The girl giggled at my expense. I found myself already starting to like her. "I guess I did."

"Well, let me see if I can't get you something to eat. Why don't you take a seat by the window over there?" I thanked her and took the aforementioned seat. I glanced out the window and froze. _Son of a skeever cock sucking, dragon shit eating, giant fucking bitch!_ I would have gone on, but I was too hungry to think of more insults to add. _Those are not Secunda and Masser. They are way too bright and the hues are way off. Where in Oblivion did I end up? This has Sheogorath written all over it._ I immediately did a full inventory check. _142,876 gold coin, 138 lock picks, 33 dadera hearts, 23 Grand filled Black soul gems, 2 empty Black soul gems, 48 filled grand soul gems, 33 empty grand soul gems, 77 filled greater soul gems, 12 empty greater soul gems, 8 filled common soul gems, 65 empty common soul gems, 43 filled lesser soul gems, 39 empty lesser soul gems, 22 filled petty soul gems, 44 empty petty soul gems, 7 minor healing potions, 8 minor magicka potions, 3 stamina potions, and 5 ebony ingots._ I blinked. _Oops, I forgot about those. Oh well, I may need them now. I'm going to need to make a few things once I have the materials._ I glanced around and noticed the girl returning. "Here you go. If you don't mind my asking, are you new? I am quite familiar with the staff and you aren't dressed like a nobleman."

"Oh, I arrived today. Apparently, I'm now some child's familiar."

"You're the human familiar that everyone's been talking about. You poor thing, and winding up Ms. Vallière's familiar to boot."

"Yeah, this is not one of the better times in my life. Though, I am impressed that she made it into such a prestigious school such a young age." _She must have some magical skill; after all she made me her familiar._

"Actually, you are her first success," _You have got to be kidding me!_ "All her spells tend to explode," _By the gods, I jinxed myself earlier didn't I. Oh gods, the mask!_ "In fact, if it weren't for you, she would have been expelled from the school," _Glad I was made aware of any guilt trips she might throw._ "Even if she is a noble, that fact that she is already sixteen and hasn't discovered her affinity makes one pity her," _Affinity? I'll have to look into tha… wait did she just say that the little girl that chained me was actually sixteen?_ I look at the girl standing to my right, "Ms.?"

"Siesta, sir."

"Siesta, did you say that Louise is sixteen?"

She looked nervous suddenly as if afraid she said the wrong thing, "Yes, Mr.?"

"Saito Hiraga, call me Saito. Is she by chance a vampire?"

Now she looked confused, "No."

I barely noticed I had fallen out of my seat because I had immediately burst into laughter. Sixteen years and with the face of one who is ten. Could she get away with getting child clothes and prices? Would she be stuck like that for the rest of her days like that? Possible answers and thoughts of her normal life were so hilarious that they might even make Nocturnal smile. Anyone crazy enough to marry her would be known as a cradle robber. After a moment, Siesta joined me in laughter. As I regained my composure, my eyes wandered to her. _I might not be getting back to Skyrim anytime soon. I might as well stay here and see what I can learn that might help. Besides, free room, good food, and at least one good person; I might enjoy being here._ I look more towards her chest. _Besides, if I play my hand right, I might get to have some fun with those._ I snap my eyes back to her face as she finally stops laughing. I then get a thought. "Hey Siesta, there was a balding, bespectacled man when I was made a familiar. Do you know who he is and where I can find him?"

"Oh, that sounds like Professor Colbert. I heard from one of the others that he was still in the library scouring through tomes to get a translation for a strange set of familiar runes that appeared today. If we hurry, we might catch him before he leaves."

With that I inhaled what was left and followed her to the library. I studied the layout and architecture of the academy. This time I made sure not to delve into my memories. I couldn't help but noticed the place was like the College except on the scale of some dwarven ruins. I did my best to engage Siesta in small talk, but I couldn't keep it going. In the end, we went to our destination in an awkward silence. When we made it to the library, my jaw hit the floor. Urag gro-Shub would love this place. Books, books, and more books; I should be able to find something that could take me home. _Wait, does the translation spell also work on the written word? Also, how is it still working?_ I scanned the dimly lit area and quickly noticed a brighter light several isles back. Immediately, I made a beeline for the light with the servant close behind. My footsteps must have been loud because as I approached he lifted his head, "Ah, the young man that was summoned earlier. How can I help you this evening?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things concerning my situation. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, in fact, it is the least I can do given how you were ripped from your home like you were. Now then," he turns to Siesta and asks, "young lady would you be willing to grab us some refreshment? You are free to join us if you would like."

"Right away sir, and thank you," she said as she ran off. The older man turned back to me and asked, "So where shall we begin? Oh, perhaps introductions would be best. I am Jean Colbert, Professor of the Tristain Academy of Magic."

I smiled at him and said, "A pleasure to meet you," then my expression became serious. "I am Saito Hiraga; Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions, Mediator of the Greybeards and The Blades, member of the Dawnguard, Orc tribes, and House Telvanni, and most recently familiar of one Ms. Louise Vallière. Now, I believe we have much to discuss."

 **Author's Notes:** **I would like to thank Lq840i for being the first to review. I would like to make note that this Saito is based on an actual play through of mine and that I didn't say if he had arrows on him. Yes, he does have them. I left out how many because I am ashamed to admit that in every play through of Skyrim I always collect every arrow that I find. Thus, I have ended up with ludicrous amount and have decided that Saito will have a minimal of three hundred arrow of each type accept Iron arrows. He will have over one thousand of them. Next, for those who can't tell, he has the master robes on. Some of the reviews mentioned not being able to tell. Third, I gave him the ability to wear two rings because it makes sense. A few were also worried about me making Saito overpowered. At first he will seem as such but as the story progresses I will be able to put him up against better scaled opponents. Finally, I will try to explain why I did certain things in story as the story continues. 12/18/16**


	3. Chapter 3

Saito made his way back to Louise's room as the sun began to rise. His face was twisted into a snarl. Not one bit of what Colbert said sat well with him. Nobility determined by who can cast a simple spell, non-magic users treated as lesser beings and abused without repercussion, and a religion that persecutes other faiths and crucifies elves. The only thing that kept him from losing it was that there were some who felt that the second flaw of their society was a flaw. Sadly, the other two will be harder to deal with. Saito stopped as he realized that his faith could get him and Louise killed. He sighed. It was the ban on Talos worship all over again, this time it is a larger ban. His mood worsened even more.

Saito's Pov

I easily crept back into her room. As I approached her bed, I couldn't help but notice how she reminded me of Runa when I would meet with Constance while the kids were asleep. I smiled for a moment. "Louise," I said softly causing her to stir, "Wake up," I shouted as I flipped the mattress she slept on and started to laugh my ass off as I her a shrill eep and a satisfying thump as the girl and mattress hit the ground. It bounced as she worked on getting out from under it. As she succeeded, she glared at me; her face was as red as some potions and her tiny hands were balled into fists. "Who are you and why did you do that peasant?"

I stopped laughing as quickly as I started, "I'm the one that you ripped from his home to be your familiar."

She blinked for a moment. Then got even redder and had her face twist into an expression of rage. "How dare you, you stupid d..."

"Stop right there," I ordered. I was going to nip this now, "if you want me to continue being your familiar then we are setting some rules."

She went from angry to stunned, "Wha?"

"Rule 1; you will treat me as a human not a slave. Rule 2; if you want me to listen to you, Then you need to earn my respect. You have done a poor job so far."

"I'm a nobl..."

"Rule 3; you will not attempt to chain me again, or I will kill you in your sleep," she gulped, "Rule 4; my faith differs from yours. If you attempt to stop me from worshiping my gods I will not wait for you to sleep before killing you. Finally, I will go and do where and what I please and associate with whomever I choose. Do you understand?"

She nodded dumbly as her face paled considerably. I told her to get ready for class and started for the door. I heard her start to speak but slammed the door to her room.

(Dining Hall) Saito's Pov

 _I have to give her credit, Her ego puts the Thalmor to shame._ When she finally came out of the tower, she was not very happy. _I tried to be nice. Guess I will need to show her my strength. The only question, how to do that without straight up attacking her?_ She dragged me to the dining hall. After she got in her seat I went to sit down when she cleared her throat. "What now?"

"Only nobles can sit at the table. Your meal is down there," she pointed at a piece of bread on a plate that was on the floor. I bent down to pick it up and found that it was harder than most of the armors that I own. Hiding my anger I said, "I'll be outside when you are done."

Walking out of the hall I pocketed the bread. _Might have a use for that later._ I then pulled out some cheese that was in my inventory and ate it as I wandered. As I finished, I spot Siesta hard at work. I decided to help her out and approached her. "Excuse me, Siesta?"

"Oh Saito, is there anything I can help you with," she asks nervously.

"Actually, I was wondering if there was anything I can help you out with," I said. She gained a surprised look then smiled.

"Ah yes actually, I am a bit behind on passing out the desserts to some of the nobles. Would you be willing to pass them out?"

"Certainly," I replied. I then grabbed a couple of plates and started placing them on tables without cake. In only a few minutes, the cakes were almost gone.

"Thank you, we're now ahead on the cakes," I unintentionally yawn, "why don't you go take a nap, you were up all night with Professor Colbert."

I nod and walk over to a nearby pillar. As soon as I sit down and lean against it, the world around me changed.

 _*(Dream) Flashback*_

I was crossing the bridge between Castle Dour and a nearby tower when a group of three armored men emerge from the tower. _This was supposed to be unguarded!_ One more soldier stood in an opening higher up on the tower and was clapping. "That man was, by far, the most insufferable decoy the Emperor has ever employed. I'm glad he's dead. Ah, but I'm happier that you killed him. You, an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood, have just made an attempt on the Emperor's life. Would have succeeded, had it been the real man. Surprised? So was I, when a member of your "Family" came to me with the plan. We worked out a deal, you see. An exchange. I get you, and the Dark Brotherhood gets to continue its existence. But you know what? I've changed my mind. How about this? I kill you, and butcher each and every one of your miserable little friends? Your Sanctuary's being put to the sword right now. That's what I think of this "deal." You killed my son! All of you! And now you'll pay the price," he turned and started to walk away, "Kill him. And make sure there's nothing left to bury."

I finally snapped out of my shock when one of the Penitus Oculatus agents charged me. My dagger clashed with his sword. The second one came in aiming his sword at my neck. I couldn't shake off the first. I then changed my stance, giving my first opponent some ground and causing his blade to knock his partner's off course. A nick to the shoulder was better than the throat. However, the third agent was an archer. An arrow struck me right below the knee, allowing my first opponent to knock me to the ground. The second prepared to finish me when we heard the archer yelp. They turned to their friend and an arrow hit one of the two in the throat. I forced myself up and clasped one hand on the last one's mouth as I drove the dagger through his eye. He bled out incredibly quick. I turned to my savior, er saviors. One was Lydia and the other was a man in a jester outfit, Cicero. "My Thane/Listener!"

I push the arrow the rest of the way through and started to use my healing spell. "I'll live."

Cicero started to dance for joy and Lydia looked at me, "Why is the man whose wheel we got repaired calling you Listener? What does that mean? And finally, why is the Emperor's personal guard trying to kill you?"

"I'll answer later. Right now we have to go," I look at Cicero, "the sanctuary is under attack!"

 _(Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary) Saito's Pov_

We easily fought our way into the Sanctuary and found many of our brothers dead. After a bit we found Nazir under attack and manage to save him. "So you are alive. I was starting to wonder."

"The Emperor…. It was all a trap. Someone set us up."

"Considering most of us are now dead, I assumed as much. And before you ask, no- I don't think it was you. Well, maybe I did, but you saving my sorry hide just now sort of erased any doubts."

"We need to get out of here!"

"You've got that right. Only a matter of time before we're roasted alive. Come on!"

Lydia spoke up, "my Thane, what is going on?"

Nazir responded, "Someone is trying to kill us. Who is she and can she be trusted?"

"She is Lydia, my housecarl."

"Alright, nice to meet you. Now let's get out of here!"

As we worked our way through we fought more Penitus Oculatus along the way. Suddenly, part of the ceiling cut me off from the others. "Are you alright," I yelled.

"We're fine," Nazir responded, "but there is no way we can get to you from here."

I then heard an ancient feminine voice call out to me. "I'll be fine, can you get out?"

"Yeah, the collapse opened an unstable path out."

"Take it! Come find me when the flames have died out," and not waiting for a response, I turned and entered the Night Mother's chambers.

 _*(Dream) Flashback ends*_

I jerk awake. I instinctively wipe my forehead and find that I was starting to sweat. _Again, will I ever be free of that nightmare._ I scan the area and notice a number of students had gathered together. I get up and walk over. I see Siesta with a platter held against her chest, _kind of wish I were that platter; focus_ , and a blond haired boy ( _?_ ) with a rose pointed at her. "Two maidens' hearts are now broken because of you, how will you make up for it," definitely a boy.

"But, but ,but.."

"You had to point me out to Katie and now! You stupid peasant," the young man then slaps her. This was where I drew the line.

"Enough!"

All eyes turned to me. I stepped toward the boy. Too bad my reputation wasn't known here, this child would have realized that he was in trouble. Instead, he looked at me with an arrogant expression. Whispers arose from the audience.

"What do you want peaGUH," as he was talking I threw the bread Louise tried to make me eat. Judging from the blood, I broke his nose. _I knew that bread would prove useful. Death by bread._ The young man hunched over holding his nose. He glared daggers at me as he held his nose. In a nasally voice he asked, "What did you throw at me?!"

"The bread that Louise tried to feed me, can you believe she thought anyone could eat that?"

"Oh, your Zero's familiar. Very well, get on your knees and beg for forgiveness commoner."

"I only get on my knees if I am praying," _Or breaking someone's legs before battle_ , "besides, you have nothing that makes you superior to me."

He scoffed, "It seems you need to be taught a lesson in respect. I challenge you to a duel."

He smirked afterward. I gave a quick laugh, "When and where milk drinker. And don't even think of running away, because I will find you."

He looked stunned. All he could mutter out was, "Vestry Court in ten minutes."

Siesta's Pov

All I did was give some information and now Saito is stuck in a duel. I know he has magic because I heard him talk about it to Colbert last night. However, as far as I know he has no official training in how to use it. He is still at a disadvantage, a severe one at that. However, he threw his head back and laughed like a mad man. When he looked back at Guiche, his eyes were golden. "Well then, I guess you only have eleven minutes to live child."

He walked off and talked to another noble who pointed toward Vestry Court. I was scared for him when the challenge was issued. Now I think he wanted it to happen.

(Vestry Court) Saito's Pov

 _Thank you Nocturnal. Now I have a way to show my power to the brat and shut her up while also making these people begin to question their society. Not to mention, I get to see their magic in action and gauge its power. Three birds, one stone._ My opponent must have seen a healer after I walked away, his nose looked like it did before it was broken. He raised a rose to his face. _Must be his wand._ Right as he opened his mouth to say something, another voice shouted out. "Familiar!"

To humor her I decided to look to my left, "familiar, you can't win this! Just apologize to him and you might live you stupid dog!"

I simply looked at her. Then, I raised a fist toward her and lifted a single finger. The look of absolute anger and betrayal told me that the gesture meant the same thing here as it did back in Skyrim. She started to make a pretty good imitation of a fish out of water. I turned away when I notice a tear come to her eye. _Nope, not this time. I will do my own thing. If you want me to listen at all, you need to earn my respect you little bitch._ I looked in my opponent's eyes and said, "so you showed up. Back in Skyrim, people would have already considered you dead."

"I should be congratulating you on having the courage to face me commoner. Now then try not to die too quickly, alright," he said with an arrogant smile. I repeated my earlier gesture. He growled at me and waved the rose. A petal floated down and a feminine shaped green armor rose up with a spear of sorts in hand, "I am Guiche de Gramont and my runic name is the Brass. Since I am a noble, it should be no surprised that I will use magic. Thus my Valkyrie will be your opponent. What say huh!?"

In my right hand I had a frosty aura around my right hand and rushing winds in my left. I was lazily moving my hands in circular motions waiting for the fool to shut up. As soon as he saw my hands and went silent, I began my attack. I launched and Icy Spear spell at the mid-point of the 'Valkyrie' where it was thinnest. When it crumpled, a released my Whirlwind Cloak spell. I began to walk toward the poor boy. He summoned six more of his pets and sent them at me. When they came in contact with my spell they were blown away. The shock on my opponents face was priceless. I grinned, " **Wuld**!"

He fell down as he found me right in his face. He started to say something but I didn't allow it. I kicked his face. As he laid back in pain; I jumped on him, placed my left hand on his collar bone, and started to wail on him. I could hear screams of horror. _Never thought this would happen. What fools._ I stopped myself after he passed out. His face was bloody and bruised. I then stood up and walked to the middle of our dueling field. "If I find out any of you are mistreating those without magic again, I won't leave you breathing like I did with this boy!"

"But that is our Brimir given right," someone yelled.

" **Fus Ro Dah** ," was all I said to the child who said that. All I know is that it was a boy since he flew too far away for me to tell anything else, "Anyone else?"

They all started to back away in fear. _Good, now they know there world is about to be turned on its head._ The girl who helped me yesterday stepped forward and asked, "Runic name?"

I grinned, " **Mul Qah Diiv** ," I felt the shout take effect, "I looked at her and said I am known by many names and titles. But the one I prefer is Saito Hiraga The Last Dragonborn."

With that, I watched Louise promptly faint.

 **Author's Note:** **Since I took so long posting the next chapter I decided to give you an early Christmas present, Two Chapters. Next chapter, I will start to give more of an idea what Saito has done in Skyrim. I will be marking my chapters with the date that I add them. This is a habit I want to get into so as to keep from causing confusion if a new patch comes out for Skyrim and some of the mechanics and such change or something like that. I am well aware of my grammatical problems, however, I am more worried about spelling and making the story enjoyable. I will go back and fix the grammar later on when I have more chapters up and more free time. I thank you for your patience. 12/18/16**


	4. Chapter 4

Saito sat in the rather large office of the Academy's Headmaster. Osmond, more commonly refer to as Old Osmond, the Headmaster sat behind his large wooden desk. The two stared at each other for what felt like days. The old man gestured to the glowing armor the young man was in. "I would if I could, but I can't. All I can do; is wait for the effect to end."

"I see."

The two sat there for another hour before a tall, well endowed woman with green hair and spectacles walked through the door. She looked both tired and relieved. Saito put his arm on the arm of the chair. He then rested his head on it as he closed his eyes. Osmond looked at the woman he called his secretary. She nodded to him.

"Both Mr. Grammont and Ms. Vallière will be fine. Although the former seems to be traumatized by the whole ordeal."

"Thank you for checking on that Ms. Longueville," he then turns to Saito, "now that that is taken care of; we have more pressing matters to discuss."

The Dragonborn opened an eye to look at the old man, "Indeed we do. However, I can't help but feel that we are still missing someone from this talk."

Just then Colbert entered the room. The bald man glanced around the room. Then he moved to the left side of Osmond. Longueville moved to the right. The three stared down the young man who had gripped the attention of the entire academy. He lazily opened his other eye and stood, crossing his arms as he did so. The aging Headmaster spoke.

"Jean has already informed me much of your situation, however, there was one question that he neglected to ask; Are you a Noble?"

"No."

"I see. Now then; did you, at any point in your duel with my student, have the intent to kill him?"

"The idea had crossed my mind, so yes."

"You say that with quite a bit of ease, have you killed before?"

"I have. I have also fought in three wars. Two of those were to defend my faith and I ended both."

The teachers tensed at this. Colbert had already been informed and informed the others that Saito had a differing faith. But to have fought wars for it, this boy had a strong faith and the power and experience to defend it. Osmond stroked his beard. "If that is the case then I would be a fool to try to stop you. However, I must ask how you would fight this war so far from any allies?"

Saito stared at them with a cold expression, "I have magic that can strip a person of their free will and make corpses into undead thralls. Were I to fight a war here, I would easily raise an army to win."

He shifted and said, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Needless to say the three stared at the young man yet again. Slowly, they were beginning to question if the boy in front of them was actually human or some sort of monster. Colbert and Longueville both questioned if they could stop him if he turned on him. Osmond, however, now knew that how these talks ended would either safeguard or damn his students. He could tell by looking Saito in the eyes that this was not a young man who would turn on those he feels the need to protect. At least, not without good reason.

"I see. Now then, before we officially move onto the topic of your status as familiar; would you care to explain your runic name 'The Last Dragonborn'?"

"Gladly," Saito said with his noticeably brighter, "but I will need to give some background for it to make any sense."

The three nodded. Saito then stood and began speaking as if he were telling an epic.

 **"** **When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world**

 **When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped**

 **When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles**

 **When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls**

 **When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding**

 **The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn."**

Osmond grinned beneath his beard. He knew how much fun it was to toot your own horn. Saito continued, "now that you know the prophecy, let me tell you the full journey. It all started when I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and was captured by Imperial troops and was on my way to be executed."

(Louise's Mind) Louise's Pov

I found myself floating in nothingness. As I tried to remember how I got here I heard a voice. "So this is the child that stole the Dragonborn from Tamriel," the elderly feminine voice chuckles, "not that I am angry. That boy helped destroy my mark on the world. His current predicament is amusing to me."

Having had enough; I yelled, "Who are you? Show yourself coward!"

The voice openly laughed, "What spirit to make a demand of a Daedric Prince. Although, I guess I shouldn't hold you to my usual standards given that you would refuse my existence."

I gulped. That wasn't the response I was expecting. _Just what was a Daedric Prince?_ The voice continued, "Where was I? Oh yes, my gift to you for your unintentional services," _Gift?_

"I will show you just who, or should I say what, you have summoned. From your new friend Vaermina."

I heard the voice cackling as it faded away. I felt my body rotate forward. Then things got really cramped and smelled of something foul. I was like that for a few moments when I heard voices. _Did Vaermina forget something? Or did she realize she made a mistake? Or worse?_

"Hurry, Nazir! I'm telling you, he's in there!"

 _Who's Nazir? And who is 'He'?_

"We're going… as fast… as we can, you stupid she-devil. I don't see you… helping…"

Every pause in the talking was accompanied by the sound of something heavy being dragged.

"I'm not exactly built for manual labor. Now come on, you've almost got it."

"She has a point there," said a new voice.

I could hear the voices more clearly now. The first voice sounded like an adult man. The second sounded like a child. The final, sounded like a woman.

"One more… pull…"

Whatever I was in was shifted, "Yeeaahh! There."

"Can you get it open?"

"I think so. Just hold on a moment."

 _What am I in? What could be so heavy? And why do I hear breathing right next to me?_ Suddenly, something, err someone, lit up and I nearly screamed as I saw it was a corpse. What stopped me was that it spoke, "You must speak with Astrid. Here, in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary."

Before I could think of anything else, the area lit up and I saw I was in a coffin with this corpse… and my Familiar! His clothes were different though, He was wearing strange red and black leather armor with a red hood. He suddenly turned around to look at a dark skinned man in a red outfit fit for a desert and a curved sword standing next to a little girl in a red dress and with red eyes. _Wait red eyes!? Is she some sort of monster?_ Behind them was a dark haired woman wearing some steel armor. _What is going on?_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. It's all right. It's all right. You've been through a lot. Maybe you should just sit down for a bit…"

"I'm fine. But the Night Mother has another task for me. Let's go."

"Oh! Well in that case, lead on. I'm right behind you."

I followed yelling at my familiar. I was frustrated that he wasn't listening when the woman walked through me. The shock silenced me. _I'm not really here, am I?_ I then remembered what the first voice said. _Is this my familiar's past or something? Just what is he?_ I looked around. We were in a cave, with scorch marks all over the place. Burnt bodies littered the ground and still radiated some heat. _Brimir, what happened?_ Finally we walked into a passage that looks like it was hidden by a bookcase. Inside we found a ritual circle, with a live woman who looked like she went through whatever fire destroyed this place! The woman spoke to my familiar. "Alive… You're alive… Thank Sithis…"

"Astrid," I jumped at my familiar's voice.

"Ssshhh… Please. There is much… I have to say. And… not much time… _cough cough_ "

"I'm sorry. So very sorry. The Penitus Oculatus… Maro… He said that by giving you to them, he would leave the Dark Brotherhood alone. Forever. By Sithis, I was such a fool. All of this…it's all my fault. You are the best of us, and I nearly killed you… as I've killed everyone else…"

"You will be judged by Sithis in the Void. I pity you."

"No! Don't pity me. I deserve whatever fate the Dread Lord has in store. I betrayed you… and now Maro has betrayed me. Fitting…"

"I just wanted things… to stay the way they were. Before Cicero, before the Night Mother. Before… you. I thought I could save us. I was wrong."

Tears filled my eyes. She was a heretic and yet I couldn't help but cry for her. Just who were these people my familiar had been with, just how close were they to bring one of theirs to this point. I was about to get my answers.

"But you're alive! So there's still a chance. A chance to start over, rebuild. That's why I did… this."

 _Wait she did this to herself! What the…_

"Don't you see? I prayed to the Night Mother! I am the Black Sacrament."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you were right. The Night Mother was right. The old ways… they guided the Dark Brotherhood for centuries. I was a fool to oppose them. And to prove my… sincerity, I have prayed for a contract. You lead this Family now. I give you the Blade of Woe, so that you can see it through. You must kill… Me."

My familiar looked at the dagger on Astrid's left. He gingerly picks it up, "Do it, Listener. Kill me."

And he did. He plunged the dagger into her heart. With her last breath, she thanked him. He turned around and saw that the man and girl had followed him in. He slowly pushed past them as they took in the sight. As he entered the room that hid the passageway he met the armored woman.

"The Dark Brotherhood?"

"Yes Lydia, the Dark Brotherhood. What are you going to do now that you know?"

The woman stood there staring at him for what felt like an eternity. Then she drew her sword and raised it. I wanted to scream, especially since my familiar had yet to move. She then flipped the blade so that the tip and drove it in the ground.

"Who were these people to you?"

"My family."

"Well then, my Thane, I am not doing a good job of protecting you and yours right now; am I."

My familiar and I did the same thing; blinked in surprise. He then said, "Thank you Lydia."

"Don't thank me. I am just doing what I am supposed to do. Besides, if they are willing to count you as family then they might not be so bad. Despite being assassins."

I felt the color drain from my face. I summoned an assassin of all things. _Wait, then how was he able to meet Guiche head on if he specialized in attacking from the shadows? There is more to this isn't there?_ My familiar had tears in his eyes. We then heard a whimper from a few feet to his left. There stood a man that was dressed like the jesters that Henrietta and I used to see at the castle. _Why is he here?_ My familiar simply smiled at him.

"Cicero. How long have you been there?"

"Since Astrid started talking to the Listener."

"Oh."

"Cicero did not like Astrid much, but to hear that…"

"I know. Where were you when they were getting me and the Night Mother…"

"Outside, burying our dead. We did not want to leave them out longer than they needed to be."

"Thank you."

The now named Cicero nodded, "Now what Listener?"

All he did was look past the man and start walking. He walked all the way back to the corpse. As he approached it started to glow again.

"Astrid is dead. It is as it should be. May she find redemption in the Void. But while you live, the Dark Brotherhood lives. We must fulfill our contract. Emperor Titus Mede II must be eliminated. Speak with Amaund Motierre at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. He will know the true Emperor's location. But first, inform Nazir of your plans. For you are the Listener, and must bind this Family together."

He bowed. Then he returned to Nazir. The world around me swirled until I found myself in a spacious room at a desk sat an older man in blue and red robes fit for a king. I hear the door close behind me. I turn around to find my familiar walking in holding the dagger that ended Astrid's life.

"And, once more, I prove Commander Maro the fool. I told him you can't stop the Dark Brotherhood. Never could. Come now, don't be shy. You haven't come this far just to stand there gawking."

"You were… expecting me?"

I could agree with him on that.

"But of course. You and I have a date with destiny. But so it is with assassins and emperors, hmm? Yes, I must die. And you must deliver the blow. It is simply the way it is. But I wonder… would you suffer an old man a few more words before the deed is done?"

"I'm listening."

I did a double take on my familiar when he said that. He was sent here to kill this man but was willing to hear out his final words?

"I thank you for your courtesy. You will kill me, and I have accepted that fate. But regardless of your path through life, I sense in you a certain….ambition. So I ask of you a favor. An old man's dying wish. While there are many who would see me dead, there is one who set the machine in motion. This person, whomever he or she may be, must be punished for their treachery. Once you have been rewarded for my assassination, I want you to kill the very person who ordered it. Would you do me this kindness?"

"I'll… consider your request."

"Thank you. Now, on to the business at hand I suppose, hmm?"

"Yes I suppose so."

The Emperor leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. My familiar, err Saito, walked around the desk. With practiced ease, he plunged the dagger into the heart of the ruler. I balled. I never saw one dead body, let alone two, murdered none the less. And the fact that both of them just accepted their fates, they sounded just like my sister. Then, to my dismay, the world swirled again.

This time I found myself in some sort of underground ruins. In the room were two ghosts that were dressed in robes. They were creating a barrier around a floating corpse that looked like a mage. And the corpse was launching bolts of fire at my familiar. He suddenly materialized a purple orb. With a gesture with the orb, he disappeared. Suddenly, one of the ghosts dropped into a goo pile. Moments later, the other dropped. The corpse started to glace around for my familiar. My familiar suddenly appeared right as he was landing on the corpse and drove an all too familiar dagger into it. Oddly enough, the body stopped moving. Saito then looted it and started to search the area. He found a doorway behind the structure the ghosts were on. I was finally able to get close enough to see that he wore red hand wraps and the boots from the previous armor. Only now he had on a silver circlet with sapphires, a necklace that had an oddly shaped gold coin on it and with bones on the left and right of it, and the blue robes that I summoned him in. As he walked through another ghost appeared. My familiar just regarded it with a sad expression.

"… I'm sorry, friends. I'm so sorry! I had no choice! It was the only way to make sure that monster never escaped! I promise you, I'll never let this happen again! I'll seal this whole place away..."

 _Were those ghosts his friends? Just what was that thing?_ Then I heard my familiar speak to the ghost as it faded.

"Good bye old friend, may you now have peace."

With that he started walking again. Soon we entered a room that looked like a crypt. There a hooded man approached from the other way. I was able to see in his hood far enough to see his pointed ears. _Oh Brimir, this isn't going to end well._

"So, you made it out of there alive. Ancano was right... you are dangerous. I'm afraid I'll have to take that Staff from you now. Ancano wants it kept safe... oh, and he wants you dead. Nothing personal."

"I have no quarrel with you."

 _Good, he is smart to avoid a fight he can't win._

"I am afraid you do."

 _Oh come on, how did he get out of this if that didn't work._

"Then you can greet Ancano in Oblivion for me. **Tiid Klo**!"

The world was blanketed in a blue light and everything moved slowly. My familiar rushed up to the elf and stabbed him repeatedly and put a large icicle into his opponent's chest. Then the light vanished. The elf gasped, "How," then collapsed on the ground.

Once again, the corpse was looted. Saito then walked on and left the room. Then the world swirled again. _Okay, this is getting older than Osmond. And everyone calls him old._ I soon found myself in a beautiful hall with a large blue orb of sorts and another robed elf. _How many elves did he have to go against._

"You've come for me, have you? You think I don't know what you're up to? You think I can't destroy you? The power to unmake the world is at my fingertips, and you think you can do anything about it?"

An old man was standing next to my familiar launched fire at the elf. Only to have it do nothing to the pointy eared foe. The old man then yelled, "Spells have no effect."

"I am beyond your pathetic attempts at magic. You cannot touch me."

"The staff! Use it on the Eye!"

"Enough!"

The elf uses a spell on my familiar as more mages showed up including two more elves. Suddenly all of them with the exception of my familiar were as still as stones. "Still you persist? Very well. Come then. See what I can do now."

The so called 'Eye' then burst apart with the pieces floating around it. Saito jumped to the left as the elf launched an attack at him. Then he pulled out a staff that looked like a large rose along with the staff that the monster from before used. He used the rose one to summon a horned demon. He followed with the other staff on the Eye. After a few moments the Eye closed again right as the elf defeated the demon. Saito dropped the rose and launched lightning at the knife ear. As the enemy of humanity defended himself, my familiar put the staff away and pulled out the Blade of Woe. When the spell he was casting ended; the elf dropped his guard.

"Big mistake Ancano, **Wuld**."

He was right up on the elf and delivered a number of slashes on him. As the pointy eared demon was about to defend himself, he received a dagger to the heart. A green light erupted from those hit by the elf's spell and they started to move again. The old man from before approached my familiar.

"I knew you could do it."

"What do we do now?"

 _What did you do now? And what is happening with the Eye?_

"I…I don't know. Ancano is gone, but whatever he's done to the Eye doesn't seem to have stopped."

I could feel the magical energy being emitted by the Eye. Having the power to 'unmake the world' isn't farfetched for this thing.

"I have no idea what to do."

 _Lovely._ Then a man materialized in front of the orb.

"Now what is going on?"

The man turned to my familiar and said, "We knew you would succeed."

"Your victory here justifies our belief in you. You have proven yourself more than worthy to guide the College of Winterhold."

"What do we do now?"

"The Eye has grown unstable. It cannot remain here, or else it may destroy your College and this world. It must be secured. Ancano's actions prove that the world is not ready for such a thing. We shall safeguard it… for now. You now have the opportunity to maintain your College, and carry on with your lives. You have our gratitude, Arch-Mage."

"Psijics? Here now? What in Talos' name?"

Two more 'Psijics' appeared and after a few more moments they and the Eye vanished. After a brief pause the old man and my familiar looked at each other.

"You've done it! The College is safe again, thanks to your work. I knew you had it in you. I daresay the Psijics are right. There's no one more deserving to be Arch-Mage, in my opinion," he then came closer pulling something out of his robes, "Here, consider these yours. And the Arch-Mages quarters as well. I shall be here for advice, should you need it."

The world swirled around me again. This time I found myself in a beautiful grove. Scanning the area, I saw a large number of moths in the grove. I also noticed that the whole place was in a cave. _What in Brimir's name? Did he spend his whole life in caves?_ Then I saw an opening in the ceiling. _Never mind._ I was standing in a spring with a shrine holding a strange knife with a ray of light landing behind it from the opening in the ceiling. I soon heard footsteps. I turned to see my familiar and a woman in red robes and a cap. _Is she nobility?_ Saito, yet again, has a small change in the clothing he wore. This time only the amulet stayed. Everything else was replaced by a gold and green armor. _Is that armor made of glass?_ My familiar walks up to the knife and takes it. The woman then speaks.

"Well, we got the knife… now all we need to do is track down one of those Canticle trees."

He gives her a deadpanned expression as he gestures to a tree to the right of the shrine. She shrugs, "Congrats smartass, you found one. When this is over we will celebrate your first time not getting lost."

"How about we celebrate all the birthdays you missed. So how old are you again," he responded with a shit eating grin.

"I'll bite you."

"Then shouldn't we be wearing less clothing," he quipped.

"Sounds fun," she said back.

 _Perverted dogs. How could they defile a place this beautiful with such vulgar acts._ As my familiar walked to the tree, a puzzled expression took his face. As he started using the knife he asked over his shoulder, "Hey, if Vampires are undead; doesn't that mean that being in bed with one is necrophilia?"

She put her hand on her chin. I started to scratch my head.

"I don't know. We are able to act of our own volition and are decaying. However, we don't have a beating heart or produce heat. I don't know."

He had taken some bark off the tree, "Guess that's a question for another time."

"Yeah. Hope the moths like that bark as much as Dexion said they would."

He then went to a group of nearby moths. As they swarmed him, he started to glimmer.

"Look at them… they've certainly taken a liking to you. And unless I'm seeing things, you're starting to…glimmer."

Saito then started to run around and attracted more swarms of moths. As he did so, the glimmer became a dome of light around him. His friend noticed this too. Once the dome had reached an almost tangible point she said, "I think that might have been what we were waiting for. Let's head back up there and see if we can read the scrolls."

He ran all the way back to the column of light and stood in it with his back to me. He then pulled out a massive scroll from somewhere. _Where was he keeping that thing, its huge!_ Then he opened it. It had weird markings on it. But when he lowered it, the markings stayed in the air in front of him. He then brought it back up and opened it again. The markings began to crack and he started to look very pale. The he repeated what he did before and the cracks spread. Then an area view of a strange land appeared behind the cracks. Strange icons appeared, two red and one white. The whole thing looked like a giant map. After a few moments, it disappeared and he started to get his color back. He looked at the woman with him.

"Are you okay? Almost thought I lost you there… you went white as the snow."

"That felt strange."

"I could see it in your eyes. You looked about a thousand leagues away. What about Auriel's bow? Do you know where we can find it?"

 _Who is Auriel?_

"It's in a place called Darkfall Cave."

 _How did he get that from that strange map?_ Then a thought occurred to me. _Wait, if I am only viewing this as an extra party; then I wouldn't know what is going on with him other than what I can see._

"Then it's almost over. We can finally put an end to this ridiculous prophecy. Where is this 'Darkfall Cave?'

"The scrolls gave me its exact location."

"Then let's get going. I want to get there before my father has a chance to track us down."

Some loud footsteps could be heard and the three of us looked to the path they came down and saw a group of vampires charging down the path with their teeth bared.

"Too late Serana."

"Shit."

The two drew their weapons and she prepared a spell. The world swirled. Now I found myself on a small mass of land in front of a bridge. On the other end of the bridge was a massive castle. There were statues all over the bridge and castle of some bipedal beast with horns and wings. The castle looked ancient and decrepit. The whole place filled me with dread. I turned out to see Saito and Serana with weapons drawn and a group of men and women who were heavily armored and armed with varying types of weapons with a repeating set of Runes on them. Suddenly they all charged with some of them yelling things like 'Leave no vampire in one piece' and 'find their leader and kill him' and lastly 'For the Dawnguard.'

As they crossed the bridge, the statues on it started to come to life. I shrieked at the sight. If that weren't enough, more vampires started to pour out of the castle. Saito swung a sword that was glowing. When it came in contact with the vampires they burst into flames. When they died, again, they exploded doing harm to the others around it. He moved his shield in front of himself when a barrage of attacks came at him. The shield began to glow. As it took more hits, it glowed brighter. A vampire tried to attack Saito in melee. Saito responded with a shield bash. The glow vanished and a burst of light appeared between the shield and the attacker. The unfortunate bastard that got hit went flying back across the bridge and landed, never to rise again. A few tried to keep some distance. Saito switched from the sword and shield to a bow of a similar design as the shield. He pulled out a strange arrow. When he fired it and it struck a vampire, a burst of light erupted and did a lot of damage to the vampires caught in it.

"So that is the power of Auriel's Bow," said Serana

 _That's Auriel's Bow? That kind of power is on par with at least triangle mages. Brimir, what else does he have that could do that kind of damage? And how dangerous is he without it?_

All of them went into the castle. If I thought that the outside was a warzone, then the inside was hell. Before any attacks were sent, there were already mangled bodies with bite marks and blood all over the place. The majority of the bodies were set on tables with pieces of them on plates all over. _This is barbaric, even for vampires._ Some of the group with Saito held strange bows that fired powerful shots. Several dropped their targets on one hit. However, they were open when they were reloading it. Then came out the dogs, or at least what could only be called a dog. These things looked like canine skeletons draped in a skin tight, black clothe and had red orbs placed in the skulls. Saito fired some more arrows at the vampires on the balconies. He switched back to the original set up he had outside. He ran down a flight of stairs to help out his comrades.

" **Rii Vaaz Zol**!"

His spell hit one of the vampires and they dropped dead. Then they started to get up. _What was that supposed to do?_ The vampire turned on its fellows. I was thoroughly confused. When I got closer I saw that the vampire was glowing with a weird light. A few minutes of absolute carnage later, it all went quiet. Saito, _how long have I been referring to him by name_ , Serana, and one of the armored guys stood by a metal gate. Serana pulled a chain next to it. The man that was with them said, "You two head in and kill Harkon, the rest of us will check the rest of the castle for more of those blood suckers. For the Dawnguard! For Skyrim!"

They ran up the stairs and through the door. Inside it seemed to be the rotted remains of a chapel of some sort. There were more statues, though I got the feeling these were not alive like some of the others. At the back was some sort of fountain. Only halfway toward the fountain was a gray, winged monster of some sort. It spoke like so many things seemed to do in this place.

"Serana, my darling. I see you still favor keeping a pet."

"You know why we're here."

"Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything provided for you and thrown it all away for this… pathetic being."

 _Are they acquainted?_

"Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand."

 _Family? Were they husband and wife? How did it force her into marriage?_

"No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch him."

"So, I see this dragon has fangs. Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you have become."

"No…because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

"And you…it appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me."

 _Daughter! That thing can breed? What the fuck?_

"I knew that it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart."

"Hatred born of your neglect."

"A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind."

"Your kind is a blight on this world."

"Yes, yes. Always the noble vampire hunter. And what happens when you've slain me? Is Valerica next? Is Serana?"

"I would never harm Serana. She's too important to me."

"Then my daughter is truly lost. She died the moment she accepted a mortal into her life."

"Enough of this!"

"Yes, quite. I'm growing weary of speaking to you and my traitorous daughter."

"I'll give you a single chance to hand over the bow to me. There will not be a second."

"Never!"

"Very well then, you leave me no choice! I'll rend the flesh from your bones!"

The battle had begun. Serana's father summoned one of the statue monsters into existence. Saito blocked the attacks with his shield while Serana hit it with a spell. Soon it collapsed in defeat. Next Saito tried to get close to the monster only for him to turn into a group of bats and fly to the other side of the room where he proceeded to launch more spells at them. Saito switched to the bow again and fired an arrow. The arrow did a number on him and he did his bat trick to get right in front of the fountain. Suddenly, an orb of some strange energy engulfed the creature. Saito shot another arrow and it disrupted the orb. The winged fiend summoned a number of skeletons and other undead to attack. Saito kept switching between weapons to take them out while Serana kept her father on the move. Once the summoned were taken care of, they ganged up on the monster again. Of course, it tried to heal itself again only to be disrupted. It summoned two more statues to fight. This time Serana dealt with the summons and Saito dealt with the leader. It wasn't long before the monster tried again with the same results. It summoned more skeletons. Saito switched out the weapons for a spell. _Why wasn't he doing that in the first place?_ He yelled to Serana to give him room then launched the spell. The undead that surrounded him started to be burned alive, err unlife. _Oh, that makes sense. She would have been hurt too._ After that they made short work of the minions and fired everything they had at the monster. Finally, it went to the fountain again only to wind up with an arrow of light in its chest.

"No… Serana… your own father…"

The abomination seemed to burn away and left behind a red skeleton.

"Well, now that done."

"What will you do now?"

"I'm not sure. I'll probably stay with the Dawnguard, for as long as they'll let me. They're respectable fighters, and I think they see the benefits of having a vampire on their side, now. Of course, if you got any more adventures planned…"

"I'd love to have you along."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

As the two spoke, the man from earlier walked in. He approached the skeleton of the monster.

"So, the beast is destroyed. It's over. He's dead, and the prophecy dies with him," he turns to Serana, "I… I suppose this is difficult for you."

"I think my father really died a long time ago. This was just… the end of something else. I did what needed to be done. Nothing more."

"I think perhaps… I think you did more than that. You have my thanks."

Saito went over and looted what he could from the corpse. He pulled out a potion and drank it. He then turned to Serana. She nodded to him and they started to walk out. With that everything went black.

(Infirmary) Louise's Pov

I woke up.

 **Author's notes** **: Phew. I have to give writers that crank out more than 30,000 words a chapter credit, it isn't easy. I have fleshed out Saito a little more and forced some development on Louise's part. Now she has to deal with what she saw thanks to Vaermina. Plus, there were a few times I just wanted to do something cruel to her like stuff her in a coffin with a talking corpse. Now that that is done, I need to think of how she would react to the information she got. Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Year.**

 ** _Message from Author:_** ** _This chapter, including the notes, was finished at 1:57 am 12/24/2016; early Christmas Eve. This message was added before posting at 6:25 pm 12/25/2016; Christmas day. I may not post a new chapter for a while. My Great Grandmother is show some bad signs and my family and I are all worried that she may not make it this night. I ask you all for your prayers. Thank you._**

 ** _Message from Author II: I can officially say that my Great Grandmother made it. Turned out she wasn't dying like we feared, she was just totally wasted. Anyway, thanks to all those who prayed for her. And sorry for dumping my life on you. Next, chapter is in the works. 12/28/16_**


	5. Chapter 5

(Osmond's Office) Saito's Pov

I sat in Old Osmond's office. Around me was the entire teaching staff of the Academy. After my epic, the headmaster summoned them in order to get their input on what to do with me. However… _Did these idiots forget that I am still sitting right here?_ They had a tendency to talk as though I weren't sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

"Now, can we please come to a decision about what to do with this young man," sighed the weary headmaster.

"I say we give him to the church, he is a heretic after all," said one of the male staff that was behind me. I didn't care what he looked like, so I never turned to look at him.

"We should give him to the palace," stated a rather plump woman with well kept brown hair and a purple cape; that was on my left, "he has already stated that he has fought three wars. On the winning side none the less. Not to mention that if half of his claims are true, they could use that power to at least keep the Reconquista at bay."

"I refuse to allow this boy to be turned into a weapon for a country that he has no reason to be loyal to," snapped Colbert with a stern look that caused some of the other teachers to back up.

"He is a mere familiar and a commoner at that. Do not let his tales fool you," said a dark haired man on with a blue cape on my right. I looked at him and lazily threw a thunderbolt right by his head. I smirked.

"Who's the fool?"

"Enough! For those who are yet aware, this young man entered a duel with one Mr. Grammont and won easily. The young man is currently in the infirmary."

One of the teachers behind me yelled, "If it is going to challenge students to duels just to try to kill them, then why are we not eliminating the threat?"

"Because it was Grammont himself that issued the challenge, not Mr. Hiraga here. We can only hope that the injured young man will learn from this experience."

The room went silent. The faces of those I could see without effort had looks of what could only be contemplation. Colbert's face suddenly lit up and he said, "Why not let him teach?"

I raised an eyebrow. The Headmaster started to nod. The other teachers however…

"You would let this barbarian teach!"

"This heretic would corrupt the youth!"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"It wouldn't know the first thing of how to teach!"

"I would kill it and receive any punishment you could give me before working alongside it!"

By this point I started laughing. They all turned to me. I then stood up and said, "Barbarian, maybe my people are compared to you. But, at least we have enough sense not to antagonize someone who could kill us in a matter of seconds without even trying."

They shifted nervously and I continued, "Second, I would not try to force my faith on the children. Your people have your faith and mine have ours. Respect mine and I will respect yours. As for teaching; I am the Arch-Mage or headmaster if you prefer, of the magic school in my homeland. I know how to teach, the question is if my magic can be taught to your people or vice versa? If not, then I know of some mundane subjects I can teach that would help any mage. Especially, if they find themselves without their magic for one reason or another. And as for killing me," I allow my dragon blood to reveal itself in my eyes as I scan the room, "Stronger have tried. None are still alive."

I glance around again. They all seemed to be shocked into silence. Then Osmond spoke up.

"I believe we can all agree to let him teach," The teachers nodded hesitantly, "Good, but there is still one more thing to worry about; Ms. Vallière."

"I have not been told of your rules for acceptance into your school or those involving familiars."

"The Acceptance rules are for me to worry about. As for familiars, well if a second year student doesn't summon a familiar; or in this case the familiar leaves, they are dismissed from the school."

"I see," I start to contemplate for a moment. Then someone in white robes enters the room and reports that the two who were in the infirmary have awoken. The head master thanks her for informing them and dismisses her. We glance back at each other and our eyes meet.

"Perhaps it would be best if we speak to your summoner about this."

"I couldn't agree more."

(Infirmary) Saito's Pov

Colbert, Osmond, a few other teachers, and I stood in a well kept white room. In the bed in front of us was Louise. On her right was a dark skinned red haired girl with a generous bust. Beside the red was the short girl with blue hair. When asked why they were here the red head said she was worried about Louise. The other one said she was here to keep her the first out of trouble. Louise herself just stared at me in fear. Oddly enough, I felt it wasn't from my display earlier. I decided to confront it before we proceeded.

"Are you alright?"

She stiffened at my voice. _Not a good sign,_ "What's wrong, besides what happened earlier?"

Louise mumbled something and Colbert asked her to speak up. She said just loud enough for me to hear, "Vaermina."

"By the nine," I spat angrily.

"Who's Vaermina," asked Colbert.

"Do you remember when I explained who the Daedra were earlier? Vaermina is a Daedric Prince, the prince of dreams and nightmares to be precise. Louise, tell me everything that happened."

Louise looked at me with a terrified expression. _What did that old hag do?_ Then, in a shaky voice, she said, "She wanted to thank me for taking you from your homeland. She was angry that you destroyed her mark."

I rub the back of my neck, "So she is still holding the Skull of Corruption against me. No surprise there."

Louise continued, "She showed me some of your past."

I froze. _Not good at all. What did she see?_

"First I saw the 'Family' you lost and avenged," _Thank the Nine that she didn't say outright who they were,_ "Then the whole thing with that elf Ancano," the staff stiffened at the mention of the word elf. _Bastard may have helped me out in his afterlife_ , "The time you gathered moths to read that magic scroll."

"Pardon my interruption," said one of the teachers, "but why would moths be needed to read a scroll?"

"The moths were considered sacred; gathering enough of these moths, during a ritual, allowed one the temporary ability to read an Elder Scroll. The Elder Scrolls are artifacts that hold the past, present, and future on them. Without the moths, one could suffer anything from blindness to insanity from reading one. Louise continue," I returned to the original topic to avoid having to explain more.

She looked at me and asked, "What was Harkon?"

My hand covered my mouth. _She did not need to see that battle. I still have nightmares about it myself. So much blood._ I uncovered my mouth and said, "you poor child. I wish you didn't have to witness that. As for your question, he was what was known as a Vampire Lord."

Louise curled up and asked, "What were the weapons you used to kill him?"

"Dawnbreaker and Auriel's Bow."

"What happens now?"

"I'll see what I can do to protect you from any further influence from Vaermina. For now, we have a more immediate matter. My status as your familiar."

She looked up in confusion. Then she seemed to notice the teachers for the first time. I could see her eyes tear up. _No! I will still not fall for that!_ I put my hand up to stop her and asked, "Why are you at this academy?"

Needless to say, I got some strange looks from everyone. She looked at me and said, "To learn how to use my magic."

I shook my head, "No. If that were your only reason for being here, then you would have some serious masochist issues."

Her face turned red. I continued, "If that were your only reason, then you would have given up long ago. Your magic explodes when you try to use the spells the others are able to use. You suffer ridicule because of your magic. You look like a ten year old," she snarled at me, "And from what Colbert has told me, you excel at the theory aspects to the point that you don't even need to go to class for that. So, why are you here?"

Her face was still red as she sighed. She gripped the covers of the bed she was on and said, "I'm a Vallière. My mother is Karin the Heavy Wind. I am expected to be a great mage. My mother's Rule of Steel demands that I attend to make that happen. If I go home then all I am good for is being a bride."

My eyebrow was raised by the mention of her mother. At the last part, both couldn't have gone any higher. In fact, my jaw hung just below my knee. Then I returned to my calm façade. _Expectations and the will to be free, I should have known._ I shook my head, "My talk with Colbert last night informed me that creature summoned to be your familiar reflects your potential as a mage. If that is the case, then you being made into nothing more than a trophy wife would be a waste."

"I can't cast a spell right! They all explode!"

I put my hand on my chin. Then I looked over at the teachers and asked, "What is the current theory on why her magic explodes?"

Colbert spoke up, "my last theory was that her magic might not be suitable for instantaneous spells. But when she tried a continuous spell, it exploded. Repeatedly. I am still trying to come up with another theory as to why; however, I still have to teach."

One of the other teachers said, "It isn't our job to find out why, we are supposed to teach magic."

The others nodded in agreement. Colbert glared. I gave a deadpanned expression. I couldn't see the head masters face, but from the aura of wrath that was surging from him, it was perhaps for the best. I spoke.

"If we were in Skyrim, in my school, you would be out of the job for that comment. In fact, if Osmond and I are on the same page, you still might. You are teachers. It is in fact your JOB to try to find out why. In fact, the teachers I employ would be working tirelessly to find the answer. Many of them would do it just to satisfy their own curiosity. Your narrow-mindedness has kept you from effectively doing your jobs. This poor girl has tried all five elements to…"

"Four."

"Excuse me," I questioned.

"All four elements. Void has been lost since Brimir's time," Louise said.

I stared for a moment. Then I saw bright flashes and darkness and a loud smack echoed throughout the room. _Face meet palm. Palm, face. You two are going to be good friends, I can tell._ I removed my hand and said, "By the nine. Did it occur to anyone that she, oh I don't know, might be a Void mage?"

The teacher who made the last comment said, "That is impossible and blasphemous!"

I glare at him. Then said, "My entire FUCKING EXISTANCE goes against everything that your church has said and you still think a void mage is impossible," said teacher backed up, "How stupid are you? According to what your own system says, every mage has an affinity. If fire, water, earth, and wind don't work; what's left? Either she is an anomaly or she is of the last element, Void. Even a child could figure that out! Colbert, what do you know about Brimir's life?"

Colbert looked startled at my sudden question. But he answered, "Not much, other than the fact that he was the only one who could use the Void. He had multiple familiars. His most powerful offensive spell caused the enemy to explode. Oh, and that he was self taught."

"He was self taught and the only one who had the Void. If Louise is also a Void mage then wouldn't that mean that no one could teach her magic because no one else could use her magic? Second, he was most noticeable for causing explosions. Who else do we know that causes explosions? Do I need to go on?"

"If she is a Void mage, it would explain a number of her problems. Although come to think of it, there is a way to check for sure," pointed out Osmond.

"There is? Great, how soon will we know," I inquired.

"I am afraid that due to Albion's civil war, and other political and militaristic battles; it will be a while before we can test it."

I sighed, "Damn. Oh, we appear to have gotten off topic. We'll continue this Void business later. Now then, Louise; you need a familiar in order to continue your schooling here right?"

"Yes sir."

 _If she is like this already, I don't want to know what will happen if she is shown anymore of my past. Not to mention it makes me feel violated._

"Please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old," I say pretending to stroke a nonexistent beard. Out of my peripheral vision I saw that Old Osmond was stroking his. _Great minds think alike._

"Then what should I call you?"

"How about my name?"

"Okay, S-S-Saito."

"Thank you. Now," I grin, "L-l-louise," she glares at me, "I will make you a deal."

Her eyes lit up, "I will continue to be your familiar, on top of my new teaching position."

The red head finally spoke up, "You're a teacher now?"

One of the teachers spoke up again, "There's no way you could pull that off."

"On contraire; I used to run my school, hunt vampires with the Dawnguard, do random work with the warriors known as The Companions and go to Solitude to perform at the weekly Fire Festival every few weeks. Teaching and being a familiar is child's play compared to that."

"You would," asked Louise.

"Yes but on some conditions. For now let's get to protecting you from Vaermina," I turned to Osmond, "How many religious items do you have in the school?"

(Louise's Room several hours later) Saito's Pov

Well, Osmond takes his students safety very seriously. Her room put several temples to shame. We stood there alone for a while before we sat down, or tried to as the chairs were covered in holy seals and such. _This might work. Otherwise, she will be getting more nightmares._ We sat there for only a moment before she blurted out, "You killed an Emperor!"

I face palmed, creating the same lights and darkness as before. _Hello darkness my old friend._ I responded, "A little louder next time. I don't think everyone heard you."

She blushed and I continued, "But yes, I did. Although I am guessing you saw and heard the whole thing."

"I saw you in the coffin with that talking corpse. Then, I watched your talk with the dying Astrid. Finally, I saw you killing the emperor."

"I see," curiosity got the better of me and I asked, "What did you think of that whole thing."

She lowered her head so that I couldn't see her face. Then I heard sobbing. She looked up with tears in her eyes and said, "I-I- I thought assassins only cared for themselves and enjoyed killing. I never would have thought one would sacrifice themselves to save another. I still can't understand why the Emperor was willing to accept death without a fight."

I pulled her into a hug and said, "There are few things that could be considered pure evil. We mortals are not one of them. As for the Emperor, he knew that any emperor that was targeted by my family was doomed no matter the effort to change their fate. Although, I would also guess that since it was his line that got Talos worship banned he wanted to create an opening for someone stronger to get it back."

She cried for about a half hour. Then she looked up at me with tired eyes. I was slightly confused on why she would seem tired. Then I looked out the window. It was dark as night outside and the two moons were high. Seeing as she was no doubt exhausted from today, I carried her to bed. As her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed for the night. For a moment, I saw someone else in her place. On reflex I said, "Good night Runa."

(Louise's Dream) Louise's Pov

I found myself in the Void yet again. I glanced around until I heard the voice I had hoped wouldn't come. "A creative attempt on his part, but it would have only worked against those that wished you harm. I, however, only wish to give you knowledge."

I soon found that the world around me started to brighten to a visible amount of light and I found myself in a cave with three similarity dressed masked people. They were staring at a giant statue of an elf. On the statue was a man who appeared to be removing the eyes. _What could be so important about the eyes?_ I looked back at the three on the balcony with me. One was obviously female, if her curves were any indication. The other two were male. The female spoke.

"He's here and he hasn't seen us yet. Brynjolf, watch the door."

"Aye, lass. Nothing's getting by me."

The man had removed the other eye. Now that I could see it more easily, I saw that the eyes were gems the size of my head. _Those would be worth a fortune!_

"Climb down the ledge and see if you can…"

"Karliah, when will you learn you can't get the drop on me?"

The man cast a spell and he started to glow. The whole place started to shake and part of the balcony we stood on broke. One of the men and I dropped down. The man moved to the book the statue held.

"When Brynjolf brought you before me I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. And at that moment, I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade."

"Give me the Key, Mercer."

I recognized the voice. When I turned to look at him, he already brandished a familiar dagger.

"What's Karliah been filling your head with? Tales of thieves with honor? Oaths rife with falsehoods and broken promises? Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the Key, or anything having to do with the Guild."

"It's not about Nocturnal. This is personal."

"Revenge is it? Have you learned nothing from your time with us? When will you open your eyes and realize how little my actions differ from yours? Both of us lie, cheat and steal to further our own end."

"The difference is I still have honor."

"It's clear you'll never see the Skeleton Key as I do... as an instrument of limitless wealth. Instead you've chosen to fall over your own foolish code."

"If anyone falls, it will be you."

"Then the die is cast, and once again my blade will taste Nightingale blood! Karliah, I'll deal with you after I rid myself of your irksome companions. In the meantime, perhaps you and Brynjolf should get better acquainted."

He then raised his hand to Brynjolf. A strange glow went from his hand to the man and suddenly he started to attack Karliah. Brynjolf said something that I didn't catch because Saito charged Mercer. Their blades clashed. Mercer then pulled out a second blade and hit Saito across the chest. Saito raised his hand and shrouded it in flames. He launched those flames at his opponent who promptly caught fire. As he tried to put the flames out, Saito got in a good slash at his shoulder. I saw a weird red energy flow from Mercer to Saito and his wounds healed. _Is he somehow absorbing his opponent's strength? If so, then this fight is over before it began._ However, Mercer recovered and got in several hits on Saito. The same energy went from him to Mercer. Then he turned himself invisible. _Never mind, they both have the same ability. Not to mention, how would he counter invisibility?_ Saito seemed to notice the energy and followed the path it took. He then shouted something and with a clap of thunder, zoomed across the room and started slashing. _There's nothing there idiot._ Then I saw the energy flowing into Saito. _Oh, the stream ends at the recipient. That means if either attacks the other, Saito can find his opponent. Brilliant!_ The invisibility wore off Mercer who was now on the edge of the statue's shoulder.

" **Fus Ro Dah**!"

Mercer found himself flying off the shoulder and onto the platform beneath the statue. As he recovered; Saito jumped down to the book. He took his dagger in both hands a raised it above his head with the tip facing forward and jumped. Mercer had enough time to look up when the younger combatant landed shoving the dagger into his skull. I wanted to throw up when I saw the matter that leaked out of the thief. A glow over took Brynjolf and he stopped his attack on Karliah. Saito looted the dead man's body. After the three reunited the room started to fill with water. The world swirled around me. _Not again!_ When the world returned, I was in a large stone structure. The room was huge and had chests and archery targets all around. In the room wearing a set of leather armor that caused the eye to look elsewhere was Saito and an unknown man.

"Well, my friend… the time's come to make it official. It's time to become our Guild Master."

 _That voice! That's Brynjolf!_ Moving in between the two I soon saw his face, _he is actually kind of cute._ I smacked myself. _No, Louise. He is a dirty thief. Nothing more, nothing less. Damn his looks._

"Don't worry, I promise this will be short and sweet. If you'll just meet us in the center of the cistern room, we can begin."

"Alright then," responded Saito.

The two then walked out of the room in to a narrow hallway. This soon let out into a large circular room with at least a dozen people. Three people stood on a platform in the middle of the room. One was Karliah. The other two were a blond woman and a shaved man, both in armor similar to Brynjolf's. Soon the two I was with were on the platform as well.

Brynjolf started, "Look, I've never been good at these things, so I'm just going to keep it short. Being Guild Master means more than just getting a cut of all the loot, it's about being a leader and keeping this rabble in order. With that in mind, I propose that the position of Guild Master should be yours. Delvin?"

"Agreed," stated the shaved man.

"Vex?"

"Sure, why not," answered the blond.

"Karliah?"

"Absolutly."

"Everyone is in agreement, so all I can do now is name you Guild Master and wish you good fortune and long life. Now everyone, get back to work!"

With that the entire ceremony, if you could call it that, ended. Brynjolf walked up to Saito and said, "You need anything, anything at all… don't hesitate to ask."

"So that's it? There's nothing else to it?"

"Well that's it. Sorry if it isn't the ceremony you were hoping for, but we're not exactly known for throwing our coin around."

 _I wonder why,_ I think with an eye roll.

"After we're done here, head over to Tonilla and she'll set you up with your Guild Master Armor. Oh, and one last thing. Here, I want you to take this. It's sort of tradition around here."

He then handed Saito and amulet and a key then walked off. Soon Saito walked off. I followed him for a bit until he emerged from a cabinet. He walked out into a larger area and my mouth hit the floor. There was a bar, several shops, a blacksmith, and dozens of people. The place looked like and underground city. People were greeting Saito with 'boss this' and 'Guild Master that'. He walked up a ramp and the world vanished again. _I'm glad I can't get sick right now._

The world returned this time in a cave. Saito walked in wearing some dark grey armor with fur lining (Nordic armor), wielding a grey blade and a spell, and a look of determination on his face. However, I noticed something more when he walked by. For some odd reason it almost seemed like a wolf was in his place. He walked further into the cave and was soon met with a horrid creature. It resembled a wrinkly old woman that was merged with a bird. Once it saw him it attacked him. It sent a ray of ice toward him and he just stood there. I was alarmed until I noticed that he wasn't being affected. It started to back away when he charged up it and severed its head in a single swing. I was baffled. Then I noticed a ring and necklace he was wearing that were glowing. His boots also had a similar glow. He picked up the head and put it in a sack. He then proceeded to explore the place using the spell to find his way and killing more of the creatures and collecting their heads as he went. After a while he killed the fifth one and left and made a trip all the way to a town. _Good thing this is a dream, I would be exhausted if this were real._ He walked up to a dome like structure that was surrounded by people. As he approached he picked up his pace and shouted what happened. One of the men still holding a sword answered, "The Silver Hand. They finally had the nerve to attack Jorrvaskr. We got most of them, but I think a few stragglers made it out."

A woman that was giving off the same aura as Saito said, "These two aren't a problem anymore."

Saito then ran inside and was greeted by a man wearing steel armor, _I think_ , and a large blade on his back and the wolfish presence.

"Where have you been?"

"I was doing Kodlak's bidding."

"I hope it was important, because it means you weren't here to defend him. The Silver Hand. They finally found enough courage to attack Jorrvaskr. We fought them off, but… The old man… Kodlak… he's dead."

Saito flinched then asked, "was anyone else hurt?"

"No, but they made off with our fragments of Wuuthrad. But you and I are going to reclaim them."

Saito nodded then the man continued, "We will bring the battle to their chief camp. There will be none left living to tell their stories. Only songs of Jorrvaskr will be sung. We will avenge Kodlak. And they will know terror before the end. I walked outside and things blurred. This time though, the world didn't vanish. I could still see the places, but the people were a blur as they moved about rapidly. The day progressed to night in mere moments. Saito and the other guy walked up to the building again and turned left. I followed. We walked up a set of stairs on a bolder to the side of Jorrvaskr. Once we were up there I saw all the people that were in or around Jorrvaskr earlier gathered around. The funeral began.

(Saito's Dream) Saito's Pov

I stood in a large formation of people. Although, the more accurate term would have to be 'victims'. Most of the force here were undead thralls, sprinkled with a few people with their free wills altered. Standing in front of me was a young man in spiked armor made of bone, dragon bone. Though his back is turned to me, I know who he is. He stops briefly to scan for any surprise attackers. " **Laas Yah Nir.** "

"You won't be attacked," I state calmly. As though he heard me, the monster in front of me turned forward and continued marching. In the distance was a beautiful elven city with some tall buildings and a large population. It was also the base of the Thalmor. A tear slipped from me as I thought about what was to come.

"Revenge isn't the way… Saito."

My past self doesn't hear of course. He marches on to his narrow minded objective of wiping out the Thalmor. I march with them for a while before I hear a scream. I look around and saw that no one here was the source. Then a thought occurred to me. _Louise!_ Suddenly, my dream shatters and I find myself in the armor my past self wore. Around me are orbs with either places or people in them floating, peacefully. _Ruth Ni! (Damn it!) My plan didn't work. I have to find her fast._ I bring out my Clairvoyance spell and cast it to find her.

(Louise's Dream) Louise's Pov

I was breathing heavily. _Farkas, I take back what I said; spiders are terrifying._ I was completely unprepared for the massive spiders that are in this tomb. _Brimir, giant rats and now giant spiders! I swear I am never going to the place Saito is from ever in my life._ Of course, Saito and Aela continue on until they reach a room with a fire in the middle. Standing next to it was a ghost of an old man and it wasn't attacking him. As Saito approached the phantom looked at him and said in a powerful and deep voice, "Greetings, Shield-brother."

"Kodlak, is that you?"

"Of course. My fellow Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here. Trying to evade Hircine."

"But there's nobody else here," said Saito as I thought the same.

"You see only me because your heart knows only me as the Companions Leader. I'd wager old Vignar could see half a dozen of my predecessors. And I see them all. The ones in Sovngarde. The ones trapped with me in Hircine's realm. And they all see you. You've brought honor to the name of the Companions. We won't soon forget."

"Vilkas said you can still be cured."

"Did he now? I can only hope. You still have the witches' heads? Excellent. Throw one of them into the fire. It will release their magic, for me at least."

Saito did as he was commanded. Kodlak stepped away from the fire and hunched over. Suddenly a red wolf spirit manifested from him. He seemed to struggle with a red energy. The wolf charged at Saito who delivered a blast of frost to slow it down and shouted, " **Su Grah Dun!** "

He started to swing the sword in his hand with unbelievable speed and decimated the spirit. Once it fell. The afflicted man was free of his torment. Saito approached him.

"I've killed your beast spirit."

"And so slain the beast inside of me. I thank you for this gift. The other Harbingers remain trapped by Hircine, though. Perhaps from Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their rescue. The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such a triumph. And perhaps someday, you'll join us in that battle. But for today, return to Jorrvaskr. Triumph in you victory. And lead the Companions to further glory."

Then the man vanished. Aela then confirmed with Saito what she heard. Afterward the others showed up and were informed of Saito's position. Vilkas then looked at Saito and asked, "Are you going to also free yourself?"

"Maybe, but not today. I need all the power I can amass to stop the dragons."

Aela then asked, "In that case, I may have a few jobs that I could use your help with later that would allow you to improve the power of your inner beast."

"I'll take you up on that later. I should be heading back now."

The world faded again. This time I heard Vaermina' voice hiss, "Damn, I did not expect him to have managed to enter my domain. We will need to hurry young one."

Then I found myself standing in a terrifying place. I was on a circular platform that had ponds of some dark water. When I looked up I saw only a mass of tentacles. Below the platform, for as far as the eye could see was more of that same water. _Where am I? Why was Saito here? And… Who is that?_ I had turned to find a masked man standing near the pool in the middle. His head tilted upward and I followed his gaze. A serpent like dragon was flying toward the platform. "Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed?"

His voice sounded unnatural and two more dragons appeared. He said, "No. Not yet. We should greet our guest first."

As a familiar figure got off of Sahrotaar the man said, "And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know," the man had stepped into the water in the center, "But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate once again. Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!"

With that the man launched lightning at Saito who was wearing what appeared to be two types of bone armor. The Lightning did nothing against him like the bird woman before. The dragons began to fight in the air above. The man switched to a sword that looked to be made of tentacles and a staff. Saito closed the distance between the two and delivered a few powerful hits. Then both of them yelled, " **Mul Qah Diiv!** "

They were engulfed in the same armor as when Saito defeated Guiche. Then they charged at each other. Saito used spells to attack his opponent when he was in the water. The second he was out he got up close with melee. This went on for some time, Saito appeared to be winning. Then the man forced one of the dragons down and shouted something. The dragon seemed to die in an instant and a strange energy went to the slayer and healed his wounds completely. _Oh no!_ And thus the battle continued. The two often ended up in bouts where the two were matching each other blow per blow. These ended with Saito gaining the upper hand. When he became too wounded, the man repeated his healing process.

(Louise's Dream) Saito's Pov

I was making great head way when I noticed that the spell started to point in another direction. _Damn, they moved. Where are you now?_ I looked ahead and saw that I was headed to an orb with the ghost of Kodlak in it. _So she knows of the Companions, I need to hurry._ And thus began my long trek through this place. _Where is she?_ Then I heard a roar. A roar that could only belong to one dragon.

 _Alduin._

(Louise's Dream) Louise's Pov

I was terrified. I was so afraid that I was crying. _I'm sorry mother, but your Rule of Steel is useless here._ Saito and three ghostly figures were fighting a massive black dragon. I watched as what appeared to be the end of days worked to end my familiar. Saito kept shouting **Joor Zah Frul** from time to time. It seemed to keep the beast grounded. Saito used a sword and shield made of bone. His armor now looked to all be made of the same bone. He fought on the beast's left while one of the spirits, with a claymore, attacked from the right. The other two spirits, a female archer and a male mage, stayed back and rained arrows and spells on the monster. The beast would breath fire at the ranged combatants and tried to crush the melee ones. However, it seemed to be trying to avoid certain actions. Saito and the spirit seemed to be trying to attack certain areas. I chanced getting closer and noticed fresh wounds where they hadn't attacked yet. _They ambushed it when it was wounded._ Several soldier spirits came to help when the combatants shouted to stay away. _Wouldn't they be able to helllll!_ I watched as the dragon opened its maw and inhaled the souls. _Brimir, what is that thing?! It can eat souls!_ The worst part was that some of the wounds healed. _How? How did you beat this abomination?_ Saito looked like he was wearing down. Then he looked at the only building in the place. I followed and saw that the spirits that were inside were standing just outside. Then we heard it.

 **"** **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin/**

 **Naal ok zin los vahriin/**

 **Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal/**

 **Ahrk fin norok paal graan/**

 **Fod nust hon zindro zaan/**

 **Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"**

Saito's eyes turned a golden color as he seemed to get his second wind. He charged under the wing and drove his sword through it. " **Wuld Nah Kest!** "

His body was moved forward, but the blade slowed him down. The dragon's pained roar however, presented what his intent was. Saito was able to repeat the process once more.

 **"** **Huzrah nu, Kul do od/**

 **Wah aan bok lingrah vod/**

 **Ahrk fin tey, baziik fun, do fin gein!"**

The dragon tried to take off again, but the damage to the wing made it impossible. The claymore spirit drove his sword into the eye of the monster half blinding it. The only problem was that the weapon got stuck in the socket. Thus it was ripped out of the hands of its owner.

 **"** **Wo lost fron wah ney dov/**

 **Arhk fin reyliik do jul/**

 **Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein!"**

Saito started to swing like a mad man. The dragon tried to strike him with its tail. It missed. The mage hit the claymore with a spell and knocked it free, to be caught by its wielder.

 **"** **Fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein/**

 **Alduin, feyn do jun/**

 **Kruziik vokun staadnau/**

 **Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!"**

The purple fog around the area started to clear slowly. Saito was back to the front and the dragon managed to bite him. It spit him back out. The armor he was wearing was barely damaged. He shouted, " **Gaan Lah Haas!** "

 **"** **Nuz aan sul, fent alok/**

 **Fod fin vul dovah nok/**

 **Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz/**

 **Paaz keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot!"**

(Louise's Dream) Saito's Pov

 **"** **Alduin jot!"**

 _I'm close now._ Something was wrong. As I got closer I started to get the feeling of being watched. This didn't feel like when the daedra followed me. It felt more like when Miraak watched in Apocrypha. _When will you reveal yourself?_ Soon I was in front of the orb that depicted my battle with the World Eater. _Now how do I get in?_

(Louise's Dream) Louise's Pov

Saito began to climb up the dragon.

 **"** **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin"**

I found that I had joined in on the song.

 **"** **Naal ok zin los vahriin"**

The dragon was thrashing to get free of it's soon to be slayer.

 **"** **Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal"**

Saito held on to a horn and struck the head.

 **"** **Ahrk fin norok paal graan"**

The dragon roared and the spirits joined the chant.

 **"** **Fod nust hon zindro zaan"**

The dragon raised its head and Saito dropped his shield and took a two handed approach with his sword.

 **"** **Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"**

Saito plunged the blade into the skull. With it the dragon's head dropped. Everything went quiet. Then the skin began to dissolve on the monster. A familiar energy flowed into Saito as his prey became nothing more than a skeleton. I went to step closer when a hand touched me and a voice said, "Louise."

I whirled around to find a relieved Saito in bone armor looking at me. "Thank the gods I found you. It looks like my plan to stop her failed."

I stare for a moment before answering, "Yeah, she said that it would have worked if she meant me harm."

"Damn, well now I know for next time."

Suddenly he gripped his sword and turned around. As I followed his gaze, the scene changed to a flat plain with a light dusting of snow. In front of us was another Saito. However, this one had gold eyes and was staring right at us. He drew his sword and the real Saito did the same. They charged.

 **Author's note:** **Before anyone says anything, I will not do a flashback for the Civil war or the Bard's College. The college because not a lot happens for them and as for the war, I have my own twist on it. Finally, I decided to try modded Skyrim. Now I have a dilemma, do I want this story to be based on the Vanilla or Modded version. So I have decided to open a poll. Voting ends on the 27** **th** **of January. That way I can work on classes and get a number of opinions. Be sure to vote. 01/17/17**

 **Author's note 2: I forgot to mention that it won't be an outlandish amount of modding, just a few follower mods such as Mirai. If you have already voted and wish to change it make sure to PM me with the time you voted what you would like your vote changed to. Sorry for not mentioning that earlier.**


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of swords clashing echoed throughout the snowy field. The two combatants were evenly matched. No surprise, they were the same person after all. The same weapons, armor, and abilities; the only advantage one of them had was the pink haired mage less than twenty feet away. Shock held her back from attacking.

Saito's Pov

"Ruth Nii (Damn it)," I shouted as I fought my doppelganger. I got a surprise attack in already and knocked his helmet off. Sadly, he got that lucky too. We tried to use shouts, but we only negated each other. I growled angrily at my opponent. It didn't help that Louise only stood there. I turned to her.

"A little help would be appreciated!"

She blinked, "But I can't cast a spell, you know tha…"

"Then blow him up! Explosions still do damage after all!"

She raised her wand at him. He grinned. I realized that his magical defenses would stop any spell she used. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard, "Fireball!"

To my surprise, both of me, a small explosion occurred on his left shoulder. The armor was gone where it happened and he seemed to have actually taken damage. I looked at Louise, then back at the damage she did. My copy did the same thing. I grinned, _she can hurt him_ , then I frowned, _she can hurt me!_

"Louise, build up the spell!"

She nodded dumbly. She began chanting the spell again. My copy and I clashed again. We finally ditched our shields and started to use spells. Sadly, we only managed to counter each other again. As Louise began to finish the spell, he locked blades with me and forced us to spin rapidly. He shoved me away and shouted, "Now Louise!"

Louise blasted me right in the chest. She then let out a horrified scream. I was able to see her face. Her eyes were locked onto the copy's damaged shoulder. _Shit, what do I do? He is as smart as me, as strong, as versatile and he can turn my only advantage against me long enough to do damage._ A thought occurred to me. _What if I don't make her guess?_ Then another thought occurred, Lydia would say that this is the most she has ever seen me think, _Can she make the spell stronger._ I grinned. My copy grit his teeth together. I shouted out to Louise, "Make it stronger!"

"I can't. That is the strongest a fireball spell can get."

"Louise, try calling it by what it is! Remember our talk in the infirmary?"

"But that's imposs…" she blinked. Then she took a stance and shouted, "I'll see what I can do."

I nod. My copy tries to attack her, but I intercept the attack. _I have to protect her. I will protect her!_ Suddenly, the runes on my hand started to glow. New power surged through out my body. My other tried to do that too but couldn't. I grinned. We charged again. This time I launched him back a few feet with my sword. He tried to hit me again but I easily evade his attack. He tried spells and my ability to absorb spells and all my enchantments shielding me stopped that. Swing after swing, strike per strike, we meet and I overpowered him. Soon we clashed and our weapons broke. At the same time, Louise started to finish her spell again. I slipped into the copy's guard and grabbed his one arm, force the other over his own mouth. I looked at Louise. She looked horrified at the sight. I then shouted, "Now! Hit both of us! He won't be able to escape!"

Louise closed her eyes. I could see tears running down her face. She pointed the wand at us and yelled, "Explosion!"

All I saw as a white light.

Louise's Pov

After I cast my spell all I could see was smoke. I felt tears well up. As the smoke cleared I saw that both Saitos had only enough armor to cover their nether regions. Then the one closest to me started to fade away. When he was gone the remaining one fell to one knee. I ran up to him crying. He held up a hand to stop me and said, "Don't, ow. I still felt that one."

He then stood up and started laughing. "Failure, now that is horse shit. You bypass all my defenses that would have protected me from magic. You are dangerous and, ow, powerful."

I was stunned. He was praising my magic. I wanted to cry from happiness, but my eyes were completely dry at this point. So I settled for lying down. He did the same. We just stayed there for what felt like forever. _So when do I wake up?_ Saito then got up and reached out a hand to help me up. I accepted and he started to lead me in some direction. I asked him where we were going.

"Well Louise, you've pretty much seen everything else. So I might as well show you where and when we are."

I noticed a depressed tone as he said that. _Where could we be to make him so depressed?_ After some walking, we stumbled upon a military formation. I paled when I saw that most of the soldiers were elves. I wanted to say something when I noticed who was commander, Saito himself. One of the elves went up to him and said, "Sir, we will be at the city within the hour."

"Good, have the couriers returned?"

"Yes sir or at least one has. The others were executed for treason against the Thalmor. It appears that they refuse to give themselves up."

"Then the city shall burn," Past Saito said calmly.

"What," I shouted as I glanced at the Present Saito. His response was to hang his head in shame. _No, he wouldn't! All things considered, I can't believe he would burn a city because of a few._ We followed the formation until it reached the gates of the city. The guard tried to stop them and Present Saito just looked away. His past self launched a two handed lightning spell, starting the carnage. His soldiers charged in. Some were easily killed, but those that weren't were able to slaughter about ten guards before falling. Soon, soldiers armed with the same weaponry as most of Past Saito's men joined the fray. They began to explicitly target the Dragonborn. He launched a fire version of the Lightning spell and many burned alive. However, the spell didn't stop with the soldiers. Soon buildings began to light up and the screams of people inside them poured out. I watched as he bisected some poor soul. He grabbed one fool who got too close and cast a fire spell down the man's throat, cooking him from the inside out. Ice spikes were thrown into the eye of another and Past Saito killed her by stabbing the other one. A more heavily armored enemy charged at him. Saito switched from the sword he wielded for a mace. He blocked the elf's War Axe with his shield and bashed him with it. The opponent fell over and Saito jumped on him and started wailing on the helm. After several hits, the helmet ripped open and exposed the wearer. Saito continued to bludgeon the knife ear until half the head was smashed with grey and red pooling nearby. He switched his weapon to a war axe. His next victim tripped at his feet and before they could get up he started to hack their shoulder. The screams of pain were barely noticeable in all the carnage. He put the axe away and pulled out a bow turning right as another soldier was charging him and shot him right in the heart. Then Saito turned to a group of soldiers and did the worst thing yet, " **Gol Hah Dov**!"

Enemies that were hit with the attack suddenly turned on their friends. I felt horror was etched on my face. I took a step and felt my foot hit something. I looked down and saw I had stepped in a fresh body. I noticed that this entire time I had been in my nightgown and so my feet were bare, so when I stepped in it. I shrieked as I felt the warm squishy innards in between my toes. Present Saito pulled me out of the mess. As I calmed down, I noticed all the bodies. Some were obviously soldiers, others were dressed like commoners, and others still were dressed as those of the elite class. Buildings burned, blood covered everything, and the sounds had of battle were already fading. I followed Present Saito until we found his past self who was standing in front of an elven woman with blood dripping off of him. She snarled at him.

"Worthless scum, murder, MONSTER!"

"Are you the leader of the Thalmor in this area?"

"Yes you ignorant fool. You should be grateful we let you live."

He chuckled, "Oh, then why send assassins after me? I should be grateful? People were captured, manipulated, and murdered by your faction because everyone was too scared to fight back. I'm the monster? Well, that makes two of us."

She opened her mouth to say more, only to have her head cut horizontally. He picked up her head by her hair. His men set up a pike in front of one of the burning buildings. The size of it indicated that it was a government building. Past Saito walked up to the pike and shoved the half head on it. I slowly turned to the present Saito and saw tears run down his face. _Why? Just, why?_ My thoughts must have shown on my face because he answered.

"I claimed that I was doing it for my faith, that I was doing it for the freedom of man, that I was fighting for man and beast folk. But it was a lie. The truth is I did this out of revenge. I was fine with them sending people to kill me, but they kept attacking people connected to me. Normally I could stop them, but they finally succeeded. Then they said it was my fault," his eyes flickered gold for a moment, "it was just too much."

"How was that too much? You've lost people before, you've endured worse!"

"Everyone has a breaking point, everything you saw occurred within a two year period. To top that off I was dealing with a civil war most of that time."

 _Two years! No one could endure all that a in such a short amount of time and still be sane._ I felt horrible for how I had treated him at first. Now here he was saving me, or trying to, from a nightmare demon and showing me some of his more gruesome memories. _He deserves better. Although, who wouldn't be terrified of him at the same time. Wait a minute._

"Why didn't you leave when you got here or kill me when I chained you?"

"Because you remind me of Runa, my little sister. The one I started this war for."

I looked at him and for the first time noticed the thousands of small scar that covered him. It made me realize just how lucky I really am. Then, we woke up.

Time skip Saito's Pov

I was with Colbert at this time. When we woke up I told Louise that I would be talking to him while giving her time to come to terms with what she saw last night. She didn't argue. Anyway, we were in what was going to be my work space. We had just worked on the terms of my employment and started to work on setting up my room. Thankfully; they had most of the materials needed to build an arcane enchanter, a smelter, a forge, an alchemy lab, a work bench, a tanning rack, and a grindstone. As we situated the last thing Colbert finally asked, "Why would a mage need some of these things?"

"Simple, being able to make and improve arms and armor can allow you to make things that you can use to defend yourself. Plus, you can make a sword wand if you want to as well as make sure you live long enough to use it. Any hides that you have can be made into leather at the tanning rack. The enchanter allows you to imbue items with magical properties. The lab is for alchemy. I have found that if a mage has some proficiency with each of these they will live much longer, especially in places that aren't mage friendly."

"There aren't any places like that around. At least not anyplace a mage would or could actually go. Not to mention that most would not stand up to a mage."

"True. Though I have to ask why that is? Mages here are left wide open when they are casting, all you have to do is get in their guard while they are casting."

"A fair point. Though you forget, only one religion is practiced by a majority of the populace that says that those with magic are given a birthright to rule. While I don't pretend that there aren't faiths that say otherwise, they don't have the same support. Not to mention the church stamps them out before they can even try to gather the strength needed."

"Nip the threat before it can do damage. Sadly, I would do the exact same thing."

"As would I. Now then, everything appears to be set up. What shall you do now?"

"Hunting. I need the leather to make armor. I should also go into town to get a weapon."

"Couldn't you make one?"

"I could, but I want to see what kinds of weapons are here."

"Alright then, I'm off to my lab," responded Colbert as he walked out the door. I went out to a nearby forest. I conjure a bow and crouch down. " **Laas Yah Nir.** "

I immediately saw an abundance of life. After studying it for a moment, I picked an aura and started to go after it. As I did so I began to question how I would find out if the two forms of magic could coexist in one person. _I will need some subjects to test. Louise would be a good start, but her magic seems to play by a whole different set of rules. All I would learn with her is if Void mages can use Nirnian magic. I will need a normal mage too. However, who can I trust to help my test that? I will have to think of that after I meet more mages. As for commoners, Siesta is the only one I know. Honestly, she is a sweet girl, but giving her that kind of power may corrupt her._ Then I thought to myself. _Why do I feel that Louise would be immune to such corruption?_ I knocked the arrow and drew the bow. With one clean shot I killed the deer. I then went up and started to skin it. _Oh, right. She's seen firsthand what I can do and knows that I could kill her easily. Except if she uses her void magic on me._ Soon I had a bear show up as I was finishing with the deer. I cast invisibility and maneuvered around the beast. Confused by my disappearance, it didn't notice me with its hearing or smell. I then conjured a dagger and ended it in one hit. I then skinned it as well. I then used the Aura Whisper shout and continue my hunt. Soon I was in the middle of a pack of seven wolves. A simple Lightning cloak spell ended the threat quickly. Now with enough pelts I head back to the academy. I stop by the kitchen to drop off the venison and other meats and meet the head chef Marteau. He was hesitant around me and I asked him about.

"Honestly, I don't trust mages."

"Neither does the entirety of Winterhold," I joked.

"Really?"

I felt my smile fall, "Worst part was, that was the city my college was in. someone shooting arrows at us wasn't unheard of. Usually they got tired of shooting the wall."

"Why would they do that," he asked with a look that said that there was more to the question than that.

"They believe the college was responsible for the city's destruction. However, that was before I attended and I have yet to find any actual evidence for or against the claim."

"I see."

"Anyway, I here to drop off some meat from my hunt."

"You hunt," Marteau asked.

"Yes, I know it is strange for mages to do something that requires manual labor," he snorted as he tried to not laugh, "but, I am not like other mages. Ask anyone."

I looked around and asked, "Do you know where Siesta i…"

"Oh, Mister Saito!"

Startled by Siesta's sudden appearance both Marteau and I jumped three feet in the air. I whirled around to look at her and the head chef said, "Siesta, will you please try to avoid sneaking up on people like that. You're going to give someone a heart attack."

"Sorry," she says sheepishly.

"Honestly, I should give you a reward," they both look at me, "not many people can sneak up on me, even those that are specializing in stealth like a thief."

"Really?"

"Really," she looked conflicted. No doubt it was over whether or not to be proud of her skill. Then I remembered what I was going to ask her, "Hey Siesta, do you know where I can find a weapon?"

She blinked as she came back to the world. Then she said, "Uh, yes. There are weapon shops and blacksmiths in the capitol. However, that is about a day trip to and fro."

"I see. Well, I guess I'll be going tomorrow. Perhaps I could talk Louise into going with me."

"Why Mister Saito?"

"Just Saito and for three reasons. One, I doubt I have any way to pay for it. _At_ _least, none that I would trust a random stranger with_. Two, she knows where everything is. Three, if all plays out well, I might be able to get an expensive and useful sword on her coin."

The chef and the maid both giggled at the thought of a noble being taken advantage of. I noticed that it was getting late and bid them farewell. I barely get five feet out into the courtyard when a massive red lizard with a flaming tail. _Where have I seen this thing before? Oh, the day I was summoned. Does that mean that it is someone's familiar?_ Before I could think any further it knocked me over and started to drag me toward the tower with Louise's room. _Okay. At least I can save the energy of walking to the tower. I can always stop it after it takes me where it is going._ I had to cast the Ebony skin spell to protect myself from the stairs. As we got higher up, I noticed that one of the doors was open. To no surprise the lizard went into that very room. After dragging me into the darkened room, it scampered to a stone bed filled with hay. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Close the door," said a seductive voice.

I noticed my pants suddenly felt tighter and complied.

"Turn around," I listened with a smile on my face. _Well that was fast._

On a bed that looked almost identical to the one Louise has in her room was the most amazing thing I have seen, and I have seen some amazing things. A red hair redguard woman in a violet nightwear that looked like a vest that connected right at her bust, allowing it to show a generous amount of cleavage and parting below to show her flat stomach and matching panties. Candles suddenly burst to life and the moonlight coming in through the window was just right.

"Welcome to my very private suite Hiragray Saito or is it Hiraga Saito?"

"Just Saito works for me."

"Alright Saito," she then gets up and starts to strut over to me, "I know I'm doing something I shouldn't but you see,"

By this point I started to tune out what she was saying as I took a few steps toward her. _Anymore of this and my pants might rip._ By now she had wrapped her arms around my neck. We leaned in to kiss when suddenly,

"Kirche," we both looked over to see another student floating in her window, "I came by here because you didn't show up at the prearranged time we set."

"Sorry, but can you come back in two hours?"

"That wasn't our deal!"

Kirche responded by pulling out her wand and sending a flame snake from one of the candles at the poor sod. He fell out of view. _Wait, isn't this the third floor? Now I almost feel bad. Almost._ She then says not to worry about whom that was and gets ready to kiss me. Then another voice cuts in as another man appears in her window.

"I demand to know who that man is. Tonight I wanted you to burn up with meeee," he said right before he met the same fate as the last. She turned back to me as three more showed up. _And now I've lost the mood. I can't believe I just thought that!_

"Kirche, what are you doing? You said you didn't have any lovers besides me," the three shout in unison. _Got to give those guys a hand, that is not an easy feat._

"Come back in six hours."

"That's morning already!"

"Oh Flame."

The lizard from before walks closer to the window and spits out some fire at the three sending them to the ground in a burning ball of fire. I had chosen now to slip out of her embrace and walk to the door. When she noticed she asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Bed, I could over look one or two guys," I opened the door, "but five is where I draw the line."

I step out of the room and startle Louise, "Saito! I was about to go looking for you and why are you…"

"Nothing happened, five guys showing up just killed it for me."

She just stood there dumbfounded as I told her that I was going to bed. As I went up the stairs to her room, I heard her start laughing like a madwoman. I didn't bother to think on it until morning.

Time skip Saito's Pov (On road)

Louise and I were on Arvark and riding toward the capitol. Louise looked unnerved by the skeletal horse but warmed up as he acted like a normal horse. After an uneventful trip to the capitol and a battle royal through the crowded streets, we came to a weapons shop. I noticed that the signs only had symbols like anvils and potion bottles. _The education gap is enormous here, and I thought Skyrim had it bad with illiteracy._ We entered the shop and saw a man with a pointed nose, buck teeth, and whiskers(?) standing behind the counter. _A rat in human form?_ Louise went up to him and immediately… started to argue with the man over weapons. _Well, Blue Castle wasn't built in a day._ I watched as the man, who was thoroughly irritated with the mini-mage at this point, brought out a large gold claymore. I looked at the door and used the aura whisper shout to see if anyone was close by. _If things go south I can't afford for any bystanders._ I turned to my right and noticed an aura in a barrel of rusty swords. I approached it and pulled out the sword that was light up a pale crimson color. I turned to the counter and walked up with the blade in hand.

"It's expensive but if it is as good as you say it is," Louise pondered out loud.

I interrupted, "Sorry, but that sword is too flashy for me. I prefer something simple, like this one."

"Are you sure," she asked as the shop keep eyed me.

"Louise I have made swords and fought with many blades," the rat man looked at me with surprise and alarm, "I know what I like and am a good judge of quality."

"Alright."

She paid for the blade and walked out while I was outfitted with a scabbard. As we finished up, he asked why I didn't expose him. I responded, "Because I know how irritating she can be. Not to mention I was offended that she didn't ask me to help her pick out a blade."

We laughed as we parted. On the road back to the academy I slowed down. Louise asked me what was wrong. I then looked at the sword and said, "Feel free to speak up at any time."

Louise looked confused until a voice said, "Oh ho, you knew I was something else?"

"What the! Did that sword just talk?"

"I have a name you know."

"I knew you weren't a normal sword, not that you had a name."

"Well now you do. Name's Derflinger. Just call me Derf partner."

"Saito and the tiny person," aforementioned girl gave a scoff, "is Louise."

"Nice to meet ya, even if you have a stupid looking face for a user."

"Why does everyone say something like that when I meet them?"

Louise said, "I doubt people said that."

 _Flashback_

 _In Winterhold_

Faralda looks at me and says, "I doubt you can cast a simple spell. Especially with a face as stupid looking as yours."

 _In Jorrvaskr_

Vilkas huffs and says, "You can't be serious, look at his stupid face."

 _At Fort Dawnguard_

"With a face as stupid looking as yours, I doubt you know how to fight vampires," snapped Isran.

 _In Markarth_

"Sorry if I don't trust people. No one does anything out of the kindness of their heart, especially with a face as stupid as yours," accused a blonde haired Breton girl in leather armor named Mirai.

 _In High Hrothgar_

"Pardon my confusion, I just didn't expect the dragonborn to have a face as ah… unique as yours," says a slightly embarrassed Arngeir.

 _Flashback ends_

Louise and Derf were laughing hysterically while I could feel my cheeks heating up. As I was talking we managed to get back to the school. I dismissed Arvark after we got off and told Louise that I was going to talk to the staff and practice. She nods and goes to study. When I got to the kitchen I saw Marteau with a drink and a depressed look on his face.

"Is something wrong," I asked dumbly.

"You haven't heard? Siesta was asked for by the royal messenger Count Mott. She left hours ago."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't quite understand the problem."

"Partner, when a noble asks for a servant by name; it's usually to make them their mistress."

"I'm guessing they don't get a say?"

"Bingo!"

I look at the chef and ask, "Where?"

 _Time skip Saito's Pov_

I was marching toward the front gate of Mott's estate. Two guards outside tried to tell me to halt. " **Fus Ro Dah!** "

The gate was blown apart.

"I am here for Mott. Leave or I will kill you," I said as I drew Derf and prepared a spell in my off hand. Needless to say, they ran. I used the shout again and forced the doors open the guards rushed at me and I yelled, " **Zun Haal Viik!** "

Their weapons flew away and they started to shake, "Mott Now!"

One of them nodded and ran off.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for taking so long, Homework took priority. Anyway, if you haven't checked yet or can't check because I messed up (which is likely) the poll is closed and it is 8 to 6 in favor of… Modded. I won't bring in any major modded features until later chapters except for mentions like I did with Mirai here. I also would like to ask if anyone would be willing to try to make a FOZ and Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover. I will update when I can for the next few weeks till I go on break and can have more time to write. Just hang in there a little longer. 02/12/17**


	7. Chapter 7

Count Mott's Pov

I was following one of my guards to the Entryway. The man barged in as I was about to have my fun with my new maid and spouted claims of a monster demanding for me. The odor coming from the man indicated that he was scared. Scared enough that whatever I could do as his punishment was preferable, as the man said. I was slightly unnerved by those words. However, I remembered that I had every room decorated in a way to provide me a way to defend myself no matter what. Since the room the beast was in was one of the larger rooms, I would be invincible. We turned into the entryway and reached the top of the stairs that lead to the door. To my surprise, I saw my guards pressed against the wall with their weapons scattered about and cowering in fear of a boy. Now I was mad. These fools were cowering from a commoner boy. I could tell from his clothes that he was from a wealthier family. I was going to fine them for everything they were worth.

"Are you Count Mott?"

How could he not know? Perhaps he is foreign. That would make it more difficult to punish his family, but it means I might be able to get more just to prevent war. I look at the ignorant boy.

"Yes. Now then peasant, care to explain why you are here."

"Of course. I have learned that a maid from Tristain's Academy was recently employed by you and have come to ask for her back."

 _The nerve,_ "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I refuse. Now give me a reason not to punish your family."

"They are either dead or beyond your pitiful reach."

 _What,_ "Is that so? Well then, I suggest you leave before I kill you and get a little rougher with the maid," _that Siesta girl has some foolish friends._

He laughed. Then he said something that sent chills down my spine, "I was hoping you would say that."

"Eh?"

"Count Mott, I challenge you to a dual."

Saito' Pov

 _Flashback (on the way to Mott's Estate)_

"Derf, do you know anything we can use to force him to return Siesta if just asking him doesn't work?"

"Well, you could kill him. That would be easiest but would cause a huge political mess."

"I hate politics. Anything else?"

"You could dual him. You would need something he would want though."

"I could think of something. But that wouldn't stop him for good."

"Then challenge him for everything he has. That would cost him his noble status and would get you Siesta."

"Works for me."

 _Flashback ends_

"Ha ha, why would I do that boy?"

"To prove that you aren't scared of a commoner," he glared, "and for the recipes for these," I pulled out a healing and magicka potion.

"What are those?"

"The red is a potion that heals wounds when consumed and the blue restores your magic reserves."

"You're lying!"

"No," I then use Derf to cut my arm and making sure he can see the wound as I drink the potion. As he watches wide eyed while the wound disappears, "I am not."

I pull out another and he starts to say something, but I cut him off.

"If I win however, everything you own belongs to me."

He looked stunned. _This man actually has experience with his magic unlike a blond womanizer. I will be able to see just how powerful a real mage is. Not to mention, I'm going to be rich!_

He then thought for a moment and grinned. He ordered the guard who got him to fetch a paper to write down the agreement. After we both signed it, we took our positions. Just then, the door burst open to reveal a pink haired mage and a balding professor. I face palmed.

"Saito, don't kill the Count!"

"About to dual him, so if you don't mind."

The two looked stunned. Then their eyes enlarged as I turned back to my opponent who had already launched an attack at me. It came into contact and I felt my ability to absorb spells (Atronach stone + Atronach perk) kick in. A blue glow engulfed me as the magical energy was siphoned from the water. I was wet, but unharmed. Mott did a good impression of a fish out of water, appropriate given his runic name and element. I chuckled as I drew Derflinger one handed, "Oh, didn't I tell you? I have been exposed to enchantments that reduce the power of spells or allow one to absorb their power instead. Not to mention that my clothes are also enchanted to protect me."

"Yyyyoou'rre bluffffing," the poor count said with difficulty.

"Do you honestly believe that after witnessing it yourself," he started to tremble, "Ready to be beaten?"

He launched another attack. I raised my free hand and used a ward spell. He started gawking again.

"What? Didn't expect me to have magic? Thought that this was going to be a one-sided fight in your favor? Didn't expect to be facing a very pissed off Dragonborn?"

"Wwwhatttt," the 'man' stuttered.

" **Mul Qah Diiv** ," I shouted and let my dragon blood run at full strength. The fear in his eyes grew. I felt my new tail and wings sway as I got adjusted to them. Confident I had full control I lifted myself a few feet in the air. I leaned forward and started to close in on the Count. I grinned.

"Anything you want to say?"

"I yield!"

I paused. _Really? That was it? Why do I have a bad feeling?_ I then lowered to the ground again and sheathed Derf. The guard from before suddenly reappeared with paperwork for the transferring of the Count's assets and presented them to the now former Count. After we signed them and I had collected Siesta, the four of us started to walk out. I made sure that Louise and Siesta were in front of me while I had my back to Mott. I heard a familiar 'twack' sound as a crossbow was fired into the back of my head. I guess the count thought he could sneak attack me. As the bolt harmlessly bounced of my 'hide', I turned back to him.

"Tsk tsk, that was the best you could do? I know children that could do better," _one said child is actually three hundred years old but,_ "you're lucky you're too weak to even be considered a threat."

As I turned to go through the threshold, I stopped.

"Oh, you have three days to pack and get out of **MY** mansion," I stated while emphasizing the 'my' to drive the point and rub salt in the wound. He growled but walked away. Once outside I picked up Siesta and started to fly. Colbert and Louise got on horseback and followed.

"You didn't have the wings and tail last time you used that shout," commented Louise.

"I have to let my dragon nature out in full force for them to exist. I don't allow that to happen very often because I tend to start thinking and acting like a dragon."

"And how would a dragon think and act Professor Hiragi," questioned a concerned looking Colbert.

"Dragons would see humans and humanoid beings as lesser beings that should be subservient. In my case I would more than likely kill anyone who didn't swear loyalty to me and take any and all the women as concubines and force the men to be my soldiers," they all looked scared, "then the only ones that could stop me would be Louise and anyone who uses attacks similar to Guiche's. If I had my Dragon Aspect shout or my Dragon Skin spell active, then it would leave Louise as the only viable line of defense."

They all sat there, stunned. Then Louise got a strange look on her face, "Wait, I thought that you were immune to magic based attacks."

"True, things like Ice Spikes and such would be useless. However, magic that is used to create a weapon or golem that relies on a physical attack would get by my defenses."

"Interesting, are you able to give that ability to anyone," questioned Colbert.

"I could give them items that would allow them to resist damage but not absorb it outright. I don't know how to make items do that and the only other option is to take them to the Atronach stone back in Skyrim."

"Oh."

"Um, Saito," spoke up Siesta in a timid and panicky voice.

"Yeah?"

"Your wings are starting to fade."

I lowered myself to the ground as the shout ended. Great timing too, as we were already near the school and could walk it. Colbert noticed to and said that he was going ahead to return the horse to the stables. Siesta and I walked toward the gate. As we were walking I looked at her and asked, "Do you mind if I ask you a favor?"

She blinked then started blushing, "you do own my contract now. You don't have to ask."

I looked at her for a moment and noticed how uncomfortable she seemed. Then I realized, "Get your head out of the sewers. It's crowded enough with me."

Her gaze snapped in my direction before she started to giggle. I raised my fist in the air and lowered it until my elbow made a 45 degree angle and my fist was perpendicular to my shoulder. _I got her to laugh, victory!_ I then looked at her as she started to recover.

"You know I'm not like that," then my face got more serious, "the reason I'm asking is because the favor I'm about to ask for may change your life drastically."

Her smile from before vanished, "what do you mean?"

"Siesta, would you be willing to help me research if I can teach my homeland's magic to commoners here?"

She halts her movements. She stared at me like I grew a second head. _That is the same look I got when I was turned into a horse._ Her face turned into a scowl, "that's not a very funny joke."

"I have given plenty of examples that my magic is different from what you are used to, not to mention my jokes usually involve breasts."

 _Flashback_

"Is any of this sinking in," snaps a blonde haired woman in leather armor as she stands over a map in a hidden room of the Sleeping Giant inn. I, however, barely pay any attention to her. She must have looked pissed.

"Is there any way I can get you to actually pay attention?"

I lazily look at her and say, "You could go topless."

Delphine drawing her sword said that was the wrong answer.

 _Break_

Mirai, Tania, and I are sparring. I swing horizontally and accidentally manage to rip off part of their clothes and left their fronts exposed. We stopped as the blonde Breton blushed and the elf had a neutral expression. I decided to make the dumb mistake of saying, "Huh, fun sized."

A grazing arrow and Mirai shouting **Fo** nearly made me female.

 _Break_

When Aela asked me for a way to get the attention of everyone in Jorrvaskr for some important notice I said to strip. My jaw put a dent in the floor when she actually did it. I don't remember what the notice was, but I remember that she had a nice ass.

 _Flashback ends_

Siesta seems to be in thought. I figured this might happen and said, "You don't have to answer me right away. It will be a while before I can actually try."

She looked relieved and nodded. By this point, Louise and the professor met up with us. Due to the fact that my room wasn't ready yet and Siesta's needs to be prepared, we are staying with Louise.

Time skip

I am now standing behind my desk in my classroom. Siesta had agreed to assist to sit in and assist in any way she can. The students started to trickle in with Louise being the first and Louise and the blue haired girl and Kirche being last. As they took their seats they started to whisper. One student had the balls to stand up and say to me, "You commoner, what do you think you and your maid friend, think you are doing? Leave before the teacher shows up."

I looked at the kid who had an arrogant smile. Beside him was Guiche who looked petrified. I then looked back at the disrespectful student and said, " **Fus Ro Dah!** "

The fool went flying before he realized what I did. As he slowly got back up I continued, "I am the teacher boy. If any of you have a problem with that the door is right there. But I warn you, you will fail the class," they all went wide eyed, "Now then, I will be teaching you skills to help you SURVIVE should the option of using your magic prove to be a bad option or a non-existent one."

Another student stood with his wand out and started a rant about how they were supposed to fight with magic or something. I used the Disarm shout and he shut up. _This is going to be a long day._

Time skip (end of class)

I learned several things. One, Guiche can make weapons with his magic that I would actually let soldiers use. They were no means the best, but considering the source, I was impressed. Two, one of the girls the aforementioned boy cheated on, Momorency, is actually quite skilled in alchemy. In fact, she is so skilled that, with the exception of some potions, I don't have anything to teach her in that area. Three, the blue haired girl who is named Tabitha already has some degree of survival skills. The level actually concerns me a bit. You don't get that good without help unless you were taught by experience. Forth, many of the students won't touch the smelter and forge because of how dirty they may get. I will need to fix that. Finally, Kirche seems to have fallen for me. Speaking of her, that mind of hers is filthier than the forge.

Thanks to Louise I knew the majority of the student's opinions of me. Normally, I wouldn't care. Except now I am their teacher. Students tend to not pay attention to teachers they don't like or respect. The majority HATED me. Except for the previously mentioned four and Louise, the only students not to want me dead were two random girls who thought I was cute. _I really have my work cut out for me._ Afterwards, Osmond sent his secretary to inform me that my room was finished and so was Siesta's. I thanked her and dismissed Siesta so that she could go talk with her friends among the staff. I went out to the courtyard for a spell before my next class started. I had lain down by a wall when I felt a presence coming toward me. I glance to my left to see the dragon from the summoning. It stared at me for a while. So I decided to say something.

"Nii los vopruzahvun wah minz. (It is rude to stare)"

"Zu'u los krosis (I am sorry)," the young feminine sounding dragon said as she lowered her head, "Nii los zurun wah siiv mun wo tinvaak ko dovah vun (It is strange to find a human who speaks in dragon tongue)."

I chuckled, "Zu'u mindoraan. Los til atruk Zu'u vis hiif hi voth? (I understand. Is there something I can help you with?)"

She perked up, "Fund hi kos jahaal wah tinvaatey voth zey? (Would you be willing to play with me?)"

I nodded. After twenty minutes of chasing each other around, Tabitha walked up to us and watched for a few minutes before calling her dragon over. She then thanked me for playing with Sylphid. As she started to walk away, I said, "Ms. Tabitha."

She turned back to me, "I was curious on where you learned some of your skills."

She shook her head and said, "I can't say."

Sylphid looked a bit sad too. _That doesn't sit well with me. I can't do anything right now without information. For now I will have to let it go. But…_ , "Tabitha."

"Yes?"

"I will respect your wish. However, if you ever need anything, even just someone to talk to, you can always come to me. Alright?"

She hid her surprise well. Too bad I am a master thief, assassin, and bard. She nods and walks away. Since I still had an hour before class started, I decided to head to the library. When I got there I noticed a familiar blonde boy with several open books around him. I quietly walked up and peered over his shoulder. He was reading several books about armors. _So he took my advice on the Valkyries from class._ Underneath the one book was a rough sketch of a new form. Sadly, it was just as flawed. _Maybe he needs more help._ Looked at the sketch and the books and noticed what he was doing wrong in designing the armor. I decided to speak up.

"You know, since you don't have a person in the armor you need to fill it for it to be sturdy."

The poor boy jumped when he heard me and looked at me in surprise, "What?"

"Armor is normally left as a shell because it is meant to go on a person. You don't have that person. Thus you can fill in those gaps and make your valkyries more durable. He looks down at his drawing and his face lights up as he understands what I am saying. I decide to give him one more freebie, "One more thing," he looks at me, "if you can put something in your valkyries that causes them to explode when they are defeated, you can cause quite a bit of damage to your opponent. You don't have to but it may be a handy trick to learn. Just don't blow yourself up in the process."

He thinks about it and nods then goes back to his work. I scourer the library for a while then head to class.

Time skip

I am now in my new room with Louise. She seemed panicked for some reason. I finally got her to calm down enough to speak.

"Louise, take a deep breath and explain what is wrong."

She does so, "Alright, in a few days is the familiar exhibition."

"Let me guess, you want me to be in it?"

"Yes, the princess herself will be there and well…"

"Alright."

"Really?"

"Of course, did you forget that I am also a bard? I love showing off."

"Okay, just no breast jokes."

"How did you?"

"I overheard Siesta talking to some of the others about how you said that most of your jokes pertain to them."

 _Really Siesta,_ "Alright, no boob jokes. Don't worry, I know how to treat royalty."

"No killing her either."

"That was one time Louise, one time."

"I know it's just that…"

"It's just that what?"

"Nothing, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, good night."

"Good night."

With that she leaves and I hit the hay. That night my dreams were filled with a certain maid crawling up from the foot of my bed as her clothes slowly slide of her beautiful body.

 **Author's note** **: Finally, break. I can finally take time to write my stories. Yes you read right. I have had another story in mind for a couple of weeks and it has made typing this difficult. I will probably get that posted with the next twenty four hours. For now enjoy this chapter and the new cover image for the story. I may end up replacing it in the future when I have something better. I do not own the original images, just the photoshopped version.**

 **03/21/2017**


	8. Chapter 8

Saito's Pov

Old Osmond got me some faculty clothes. The first thing I did was enchant it with low grade enchantments. These provide boosts to my regenerative abilities. It is the day before the exhibition and everyone in the school was out waiting for the princess to arrive. I stood with Osmond in front of the path into the school while Louise is over with the other students. While waiting, I was working on a plan on how to cleanse my mansion. Colbert offered to help me with the process. I accepted. Finally, the carriage came into view. I was dumbfounded when I saw it was being pulled by horses with horns. They were quite beautiful to look at. Then again, everything I have seen before was gritty and horrendous. As it got closer, my old thief and assassin instincts were kicking in. I immediately saw how I could steal all the valuables from the guards without anyone noticing. I wouldn't even need spells or magic in general to do so. Next, I saw all the openings an assassin could use to slip into the carriage undetected. The crowd wouldn't have made things any harder because they were regularly being distracted by the guards. Her only line of defense would be the guard in the carriage with her. _If I get a chance, I will have to have a chat with her or the head of her security._ Then she stepped out of the carriage. _Damn she is beautiful. I would bet anything that her looks are half the reason she is so loved._ After all members had exited I noticed that there wasn't a guard in the group. I resisted the urge to face palm. Soon the girl came up and greeted each of us. _Okay, her voice just sounds naïve._ When Osmond asked why she wanted to come, all she said was, "personal reasons."

 _Interesting._

Osmond's Office

The headmaster was introducing me to the princess.

"This is our newest staff member your highness. He is a spell sword, and an incredibly powerful one at that."

"I see. A pleasure to make your acquaintance sir," she said as she gave a quick bow. I did a curt one in return to keep that cleric guy that was standing next to her off of my case.

"Likewise Princess."

"I question the wisdom of hiring a mercenary to teach. Wouldn't he be likely to betray the school," asked the cleric. I simply raised my gaze at him. _Really? Last I checked spell sword doesn't always equate to mercenary._

"He has proven to be a man of his word as long as I have known him. Not to mention he has made more progress with some of the more troublesome students then any of the staff that have spent years teaching. I trust him."

I blinked at the words, "Thank you Headmaster."

He smiled and the walking church went silent. The princess hid a giggle and said, "Seems like you made quite a name for yourself already."

I chuckle, "Don't know why I'm surprised. This usually tends to happen when I go anywhere."

"Oh, I wonder why I have not heard of you before now."

The Headmaster seemed to grow nervous. I confidently said, "That is because I come from a far away land known to me and my fellow countrymen as Skyrim."

"I have never heard of such a place."

"Nor have I," stated the priest.

"That is because we were cut off from the rest of the world about seven thousand years ago."

"Before Brimir's time?!"

"Yes. Also, the entire populace of Skyrim has the ability to use magic but most chose not to or can't afford to study it."

"If that is the case how do you determine who rules?"

"Merit. We pick those who help the people and who is the most capable. On rare occasions is birthright used."

"Amazing."

 _That should keep the church from investigating me for a while._ The princess retired for the time being. Osmond looked at me.

"I can't say I approve of lying to the princess."

"I know. I also know that you won't risk the students' safety with the church."

"A fair point. I hope this doesn't come back to haunt us."

"I doubt it. I do plan on telling the princess if she earns my respect."

"That is all I can ask for."

I walked out after bidding farewell. I went outside to practice with Derf. I was working on mastering the power granted by the runes. After the dream fight, I decided to try it in real life. It took some time but I can now activate the ability on command. The only problem is that I can't end it prematurely without putting away my blade. I want to master that before I try to push the limits of my new power. After a while I went to go get lunch. While I was eating, Guiche came up to me.

"Professor."

"Yes?"

"I came to warn you. My brother came in with the princess."

"Okay, I don't understand what the problem is."

"Well, he heard of our duel. Now he wants to duel you to reclaim the family honor I lost."

"You fought me. Most people in Skyrim would hail you a hero just for coming out of that alive."

"I know, but Lamark doesn't see it that way. He sees my loss as a stain on the family name and honor that must be purged. He wants to start a duel with you during your performance tomorrow and humiliate you."

"I see. Let him try. Wait, why are you telling me?"

"Because he is my brother and I don't want to see him hurt or dead. I realize that you were probably holding back against me. As much as I want to see him get his just desserts…"

"Alright, I promise not to hurt him. At least not too badly."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. By the way, how are your new golems coming along?"

"Quite well actually. Momorency is helping me with the explosive surprise suggestion."

"That's good to hear."

"Also, I have improved the weapons my golems use with the lesson you gave us."

"Even better. I hope I get to see the day that your abilities suppress that of your brothers or even some of the teachers here."

He blinked in surprise before smiling. He bid farewell before departing. Afterward, I finished eating and went back to training. Hours later Louise came and got me so that we can finalize our plan for tomorrow. We decided that I would sing one of the songs from my homeland. The question was would I sing The Dragonborn Comes or The Song of the Tongues? While we debated, a knock came from the door. Louise went to open it while I quickly cast the Detect Life spell and the person outside lit up blue hue. When she opened the door, a hooded figure ran in and shut the door. I made sure to have my hand on Derf just in case.

"Wwhho are you," stammered a startled Louise. I kept silent and willed myself to be less noticeable. The figure looked at the shorter girl and said, "It has been a while hasn't it Louise."

The figure threw off their hood, revealing themselves to be the princess, and embraced Louise. I lowered my guard. After a moment, the pinkette pushed the princess back a bit and started into a whole spiel about how this was too humble of an abode the room was. _If this is humble then call me a dragon priest._ Then the princess started her own speech. _By the Nine, will you both shut up!_ After she finished, I decided to speak up before either of them started again.

"Princess, I am rather concerned that you are not with your guard and are roaming about at night."

Henrietta jumped before she turned to me. Then a look of confusion came over her. After a moment she immediately started to blush.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your time with your lover Louise. Although, I believe it still isn't proper for a teacher and student to have a relationship, I won't say anything."

Louise turned red as a tomato while I burst into a fit of laughter. When I recovered, Louise had her face covered and Henrietta looked even more confused. So I decided to clarify.

"Sorry, but I'm not her lover," I showed my runes, "I'm her familiar."

"Huh, I thought you were a teacher?"

"I'm both. After Louise summoned me and I got in a duel, Old Osmond decided to hire me. It was the best option for all those involved."

"I see. Well, as for your concern, I personally chose my guard so that I could sneak away from them to see my childhood friend. My carriage was trapped so that additional people, even invisible, would release a sleep gas. I also know several spells for combat and distraction if need be."

"Huh, quite a risk you took just to see a friend," Henrietta looked almost hurt, "call me impressed."

Her eyes shone and Louise started to lower the riding crop she pulled out when I seemed to be talking down her friend. I then continued, "Impressed enough that I'm willing to take a chance on telling you something."

"Saito are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what?"

"The truth."

She looked confused until I began, "The story I told you in the office earlier was only mostly true. The lie was that Skyrim was cut off from the rest of the world. You haven't heard of my homeland wasn't because we were isolated. You haven't heard of it because it is part of a different world."

She looked stunned. As she was about to say something, Louise butted in.

"What he says is true. I have seen visions of his home."

Her eyes widened. Then she asked, "So why lie?"

"Different world, different faith."

"You mean…"

"Yes, by your standards, I am a heretic," she then started to say something else, "No, I will not renounce my faith and any attempt to force me to do so will end in the entire destruction of Tristain."

"He's not joking. He has done it before."

She seemed to become frightened. _I need to ease her fear now._

"However, I am not here on behalf of my faith," she seemed to calm a little, "All I ask is respect for my faith and I will respect yours. I won't try to spread my faith if you don't force yours upon me."

"I don't know what to say."

"How about you accept the proposal? Otherwise you would condemn me for being summoned to a land that doesn't accept my gods and your friend for summoning me."

Louise shot me a glare for the last statement. I ignored it. Finally, Henrietta relented.

"Have you at least told the Headmaster?"

"He was one of the first I told. Now, where was I? Oh, right!"

I looked at my 'master' and said, "I'm singing The Dragonborn Comes and that's final."

"And I'm saying you should go with Tales of the Tongues."

"No."

"Why not," said a frustrated Louise while her friend just looked dumbfounded at how easily the subject changed.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Partner," Derflinger spoke up, "She won't let up unless you give her a reason."

"Because… Because it was the last request of Runa."

An eerie silence filled the room. Then the princess asked, "Who."

"A girl who was part of a group of orphans that I came to see as my siblings. She was attacked by an assassin that was sent to kill me. I couldn't heal her because she was already too far gone. She knew she wouldn't make it and asked me to sing that song," I sighed, "I'm going to bed."

 **Louise's Pov**

With that Saito left. Henrietta just sat there. We spent some time in silence.

"He's dangerous."

I looked at her, "you have no idea."

"Louise we have to do something about him, he is insane."

"He is a boy who has already fought wars princess."

She looked at me surprised. I could only sigh, "Those visions I told you about. They were of his past. I saw glimpses of two of the wars he dealt with. He has fought and killed things that would make a unit of men run in terror."

"Like what."

"Elves, for starters."

"For starters," she stuttered in fear.

"Yes, he is far more powerful than anyone in this world. In all honesty, I may be the only one capable of actually harming him. And he knows it."

"He is that dangerous! How do we make sure he doesn't turn on us?"

"All we can do is place our trust in him."

"I…need to go rest. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

I thought about all the arguing Saito and I did before she showed up, "No worries, that last bit was a long time coming."

After she left, I went to bed.

 **Saito's Pov**

I was walking on stage holding a lute that the Headmaster lent me. Apparently, it came out of the school vault and had the power to create illusions based on what I was singing. I wore the clothes I came in and had Derf on my back.

"Hello people! And Louise," she shouted something, "I bring you a legend passed down by the bards of Skyrim."

I began to sing.

" **Our hero Our hero claims a warrior's heart,"** a smoky figure in bone like armor materialized.

" **I tell you I tell you the Dragonborn comes,"** the figure took a stance with a sword and shield in hand.

" **With the voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts,"** Two creatures in the form of a horned demon and a winged one appeared. They represented Miraak and Harkon.

" **Believe Believe the Dragonborn comes,"** the armored person fought them and easily won.

" **It's an end to the evil of all Skryim's foes,"** a large shadowy figure started to emerge behind the victor. Alduin.

" **Beware Beware the Dragonborn comes,"** the two start to fight.

" **For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows,"** after a brief and brutal battle, the armored individual wins and stands on top of his defeated foe.

" **You'll know you'll know the Dragonborn's come,"** the figure shouts into the air dispelling the smoke.

With that, the crowd gives a standing ovation. However, I heard one set of applause getting closer. I turned to see an older version of Guiche walking on stage. The difference was he wore a feathered hat and some light armor.

"A good performance Familiar, though I fail to see how you were able to defeat my brother."

"You must be Lamark."

"So you've heard of me."

"Not really, your brother warned me you would do this and asked that I don't hurt you too badly."

He glared in Guiche's direction, "You hurt me. Impossible."

"I do the impossible all the time," I said as I quickly and quietly cast Ebony Skin while his eyes are off of me. He turned back and growled.

"Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind having a duel with me here and now?"

I gave Louise the lute I borrowed and drew Derflinger, "I was hoping you'd ask."

We took our stances. With a swish of his rather thin sword, a silver golem appeared. It was slender and elegant and wore an outfit similar to Lamark's, except this was a female variant. It also wielded a rather thin blade. It lunged at me with the tip of the weapon pointed at me. At that moment I knew that it was meant for piercing, not slashing. _What an interesting weapon._ I just stood there smirking. When the weapon hit me the audience gasped. The sound of breaking metal seemed to echo in everyone's ears. The golem lifted the blade to examine the broken tip. My smile grew.

"Hhhow?"

"When you weren't looking I cast a spell on myself that harden my skin, adding to my defense."

I cut through it with little resistance. Lamark seemed angry and tried to use a different approach. A wave of his blade caused pillars of earth to storm toward me. I raised my free hand and cast the strongest ward spell that I could think of. The attack collided with the barrier and became harmless. Lamark growled again. He then started to summon golems and fire spells randomly. Sadly for him, it didn't help. The golems would flank me every time and the spells were all coming directly at me from the front. I didn't even have to move to defend against them. Finally, I felt my spell wear off. As I went to cast it again I noticed Lamark smirk. His smirk turned to shock as I heard a sound of metal ripping. I turned to find another one of Lamark's golems behind me with another green golem tackling it. I recognized the design as the one Guiche was working on. The armor of the new golem resembled the full plate armor I was accustomed to. Guiche came out from behind the stage and holding a silver blade that the golems his brother made would use.

"Brother, you really thought you could get away with cheating in a duel?"

"Guiche stay out of this. You are already a disgrace; I will deal with this fool so just stay out of this."

A thought occurred to me, "you knew about my defenses didn't you."

"I heard from Mott how you attacked him. I prepared for anything you could throw at me."

"You didn't, Mott only saw a fraction of what I could do."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Lamark started to summon all the golems he could. I then shouted, " **Yol Toor Shul!** "

He had about six summoned when my plume of fire ripped into them. The melted forms lurched forward to attack but crumpled. He was about to try again, " **Wuld Nah Kest!** "

He felt the blunt end of Derf pressed against his neck. Fear could be seen in his eyes and face. The audience was completely silent. Derf started to chuckle.

"Well that was easy. Partner, why didn't you use that from the get go?"

"I recently developed the bad habit of toying with my foes before finishing them."

Lamark swallowed. I stared him down for a solid minute before he said, "I give."

I removed my blade and put it away. The crowd went wild. Then they started to scream in horror and point. I looked at them and followed their gazes to see a towering rough looking golem trying to break into one of the towers. Without thinking, I drew Derf out again. I turned toward the golem while activating my runes and using the Whirlwind Sprint shout again to get over to the attacker. As I continued to close the distance, I cast Lightning Bolt at a moving figure that was on its shoulder. They blocked with barriers created from the golem's 'flesh'. I let the runes run at full power and easily tore through the leg of the golem. The figure on the shoulder was able to restore the lost limb easily. As I turned I saw a green hound creature going for the other leg. It was long and lanky. The ears and snout were rather pointed. Finally, the rib cage was rather large and rounded. The charge was ended by the golem stepping on it. Then the leg exploded. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Guiche summoned two more and sent them out. The explosion from the last one forced the golem to balance itself with its hand. The new golems ran up the arm. The mage healed the leg and the golem tried to crush the hounds. One of them suddenly dropped its speed so that only the one was caught. The survivor jumped onto the stump created from the resulting explosion and hauled itself up and continue toward its objective, the mage on the shoulder. The target prepared to cast a spell. I launched Fire Bolts at the thief. They changed tactics to defend against me and were left wide open for the walking explosive. It got within feet of the target when its ribs imploded. The explosion knocked the thief off the shoulder. I tried to charge where they would land but was intercepted by the collapsing golem. I was about to use a shout when the golem exploded, sending the debris in all directions except my own. When I turned back to my opponent, they were sinking into the ground. A smaller version of the attacking golem jumped from where the larger one was attacking and handed off a case. As they slowly vanished, I was able to make out two distinct traits; long green hair and a pair of large breasts. _How familiar._

 **Time Skip**

Everyone was gathered in Osmond's office. Everyone was bickering over the theft from the school vault. Sadly, they were preventing any effort to track down said thief. I noticed that they kept referring to the thief Fouquet as a 'he'. After a bit I started to let my Thu'um seep into my words and shouted, "Silence!"

The entire room shook. When it stopped, all the occupants looked in my direction.

"I thought we were teacher not toddlers! We should be discussing the missing items not who is to blame!"

The room becomes quiet and the princess mouths a 'thank you' since most were trying to blame her for the theft.

"Now then what was taken?"

The headmaster spoke up, "It was an item known as the Staff of Destruction."

"Great," I say in a monotone voice.

At this point Louise, Guiche, Tabitha, and Kirche came in. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are they here?"

Colbert answered, "Aside from you, Louise and Guiche fought Fouquet while Tabitha and Kirche evacuated the bystanders. You five are the only ones that have gotten a good look at the thief."

I raised an eyebrow. _That speaks volumes about Fouquet's abilities. This is going to be fun._

That's when I saw the last person I expected walk in.

"I also took the liberty of going into nearby towns to gather some information. With the descriptions, I was able to make a composite sketch," said Longueville.

She then presented her sketch. Louise, Guiche, and I were able to confirm its accuracy. _Doesn't anyone here notice the resemblance? Ugh!_ The Headmaster then asked for volunteers to go after the thief. I had Derf drawn and raised as fast as I could. Sadly I was the only one. Osmond sighed in disappointment when the four **STUDENTS** raised their wands and staves.

"Why are you going Zerbst?!"

"I can't afford to lose to a Vallière."

"Tabitha? Guiche," I asked.

"I have fought Fouquet once and now have a personal investment in stopping him."

"Worried," the smallest said while gesturing to the others.

Osmond chuckles, "Well then, I'll leave it to the five of you. Several of you have already seen what Fouquet can do as well as that Tabitha is a Chevalier knight of Galia."

"A knight," the remaining students shouted. I looked at her. _Why doesn't that surprise me?_

"Ms. Zerbst and Mr. Grammont both come from renowned military families. Ms. Vallière eh…."

"Louise has potent offensive abilities that can bypass magical defenses," I interjected.

Everyone turned toward me, "Not to mention, she summoned me as her familiar. I am a hero back home and a Thane in all nine holds. For those who are unfamiliar with the title, it is a low rank position given to those renowned among the citizens and have done great things for the benefit of the hold."

"Equal to chevalier at least," said Tabitha.

With that the team was decided. Longueville offered to act as our guide. When asked if she was sure she said, "I planned it from the beginning."

 _So have I._

 **Time Skip**

We were in a wagon heading toward the location Fouquet was last seen. We were all talking about what we knew about her. With me leaving out key details to keep her from knowing that I'm on to her. So far, the only new piece I have learned is that she is a fallen noble.

"All nobles are mages but not all mages are nobles. Kinda like how all Thalmor are elves but not all elves are Thalmor."

Everyone shivered at that. Looking for an excuse to change the subject, Kirche brought out the golden claymore from the weapon's shop.

"Oh darling I got you thi…."

"It's a decoration not a weapon. I have made plenty of weapons and have used even more, I know my blades."

Kirche deflated. Tabitha glanced over and said, "Told you."

"Don't remind me."

We continued the rest of the way in silence. After that we went on foot for stealth's sake. We came upon an old shack. Tabitha and I departed to check for traps. After finding none we signaled to the others. We then split up again. Tabitha, Kirche, and I went into the shack to investigate. Louise and Guiche stood guard while Longueville went to patrol. Once she was out of sight I used the clairvoyance spell and found what we were looking for. The two with me were surprised when I used the spell and it lead me to the case. I opened it to check. It was a cylindrical grey item with a strange box midway. There was red glass on the box. I closed it and signaled to leave. When we got to the door Louise screamed. Outside was Fouquet's golem. _She wouldn't risk murder would she?_ We then unleashed a barrage of attacks. Guiche used more of his exploding golems but quickly informed me that he wouldn't be able to use too many more. Tabitha and Kirche's wind and fire spells just bounced off Louise and I were the only ones that could damage it but it was recovering too quickly. It would attack us, but I would notice that the attacks would have barely hit and were easy to dodge. _Is she even trying?_ My old instincts from the Thieves Guild kicked in. _No! She is trying to get us to use the staff! That's why she went back to the Academy! You can't sell something no one knows how to use! I'll have to sabotage it before she gets her hands on it._ I rushed over to the case and grabbed it. While the others kept the golem off me, I sheathed Derf and pulled out the staff. I let the runes work in hopes that it would improve my abilities enough to use it. What I didn't expect was the flood of information on what I was using, how to use it, and the limited ammo supply. _One shot, better make it count!_ I turned as Guiche used the last of his golems with Louise's explosion to disable the golem from attacking for a moment. I took the opening to aim and fire the rocket launcher. It destroyed the entire left side of the golem. As the pieces fell Guiche created a barrier to protect us from the debris. However, one person was just outside the safe space.

"Louise," I called out while I dropped the launcher. I then threw myself in front of her to shield her. After I heard the last rock hit the ground, I relaxed a bit.

"Professor," shouted two of the other three as they all ran toward me and the walking explosion.

"We're fine."

Louise then started to say something when we heard our missing companion speak up.

"My, my, the staff of destruction is a perfect name for this."

We turned to see Fouquet undoing her hair and holding the weapon. I started to reach for Derf when she said, "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that. If you try anything I will blow you all to pieces."

I slowly gathered magic in my hands as she continued, "My plan was thrown off by the fact that a bunch of students and the newest professor came instead of a senior member. However, I figured that the legendary Gandálfr would be able to use it. So in the end, I guess fate worked in my favor. All that's left to do is to get rid of any witnesses."

She went to use the weapon but it only made a clicking sound. I took the moment to strike her with a Paralyze spell. She fell to the ground. I started to tell them to restrain her when the world went dark.

 **Louise's POV (Time skip)**

I was waiting with Henrietta in the infirmary. I owe Tabitha a huge debt for catching Saito when he passed out from the shrapnel in his back. If she hadn't, the damage of having them shoved further in would have been fatal. Guiche and Kirche were able to tie up and disarm Fouquet. _The Headmaster's secretary, I never would have guessed. Then again, I don't think anyone other than Saito could have figured it out._ Tabitha had me help her with first aid on the way back. After returning the Staff of Destruction and turning in Fouquet I was brought here. They had realized that they couldn't heal him right away due to the risk of shrapnel getting stuck inside him and doing more harm. Thus they were stuck trying to remove all of it so that he could be healed properly. I had just finished explaining the events to the princess.

"To think I only saw him as a danger since…"

"I honestly don't blame you."

"Still, I can't help but feel guilty for my judgment. Worse still, there is the fact that he was brought here against his will and is under constant danger because of it."

"What do you mean? I understand the 'against his will' part but the constant danger?"

"Do you honestly think that he can keep someone from sending word to the church about his faith? It only has to happen once Louise, just once, and both of you are as good as dead."

"That's if he doesn't go all out on them."

"True, but that doesn't mean he might not feel guilt."

"Huh?"

"When he stormed out of your room that night after he talked about Runa, I could tell he felt guilt over not being able to save her. However, I still judged him based on a clouded perception."

"Clouded perception?"

"Yes, I immediately developed a prejudice against him because of the teachings of the Church. With these events, he has proven to be a better person than I expected of a heretic," Henrietta took a breath, "and so, if he survives this ordeal, I would like to have him as a guest of honor and present him with the title of Chevalier."

My eyes widened, "It will be my way of thanking him for all the help he has given as well as slow down the Church if they come after him. It is the least I can do."

Before I could say anything, a nurse came out to say that he was conscious again. Henrietta departed to make preparations for the Banquet. I went in to see him stretching. He looked over to me and asked, "What'd I miss?"

"Quite a bit, at least, by Halkeginia standards. By yours, not too much."

"Oh."

"Professor" asked one of the nurses, "You came awfully close to death. We were forced to remove the shrapnel," she then stands aside to reveal a table with a tray on it that was full of stones of varying sizes that were anywhere from being half covered to completely covered in blood, "When we removed the last piece you started to fade fast. We were worried that we wouldn't be able to cast fast enough when suddenly your body healed itself, for lack of a better description."

I was dumbfounded and would have said something except, "Oh, that? That is a side effect of being so proficient in Restoration magic. Sadly, it only works in near death situations and only once a day."

"Ha ha, damn partner, you really are tough to kill!"

"If I had armor or a skin spell going I wouldn't have needed that to survive."

Saito and Derf laughed for a bit before I could inform them of what the princess told me. Needless to say they were shocked.

"And another title. I'm surprised that I can keep track of all of them."

"Wow, you already got so many? *Whistles* I got a good one this time."

"Could you not act so casually about this? This is a big deal for us!"

"Sorry, but this is kind of normal for me, remember?"

"Oh right. I forgot. Well, could you at least pretend for my sake?"

Saito looked at me for a bit then said, "Sure."

 **Saito's Pov (Time skip)**

I was walking through a corridor to the ballroom, _It didn't seem round to me_ , wearing a ceremonial armor that was given to me by the Grammont family. Guiche and Lamark pulled some strings to get it as an apology for the duels which they referred to as 'harassment' and as a sign of good faith. It consisted of a set of white clothing with a metal chest piece that was reminiscent of General Tullius's armor, gauntlets and greaves that reminded me of imperial armor, and some plating around my waist and groin. Honestly, I looked good. However, I hated getting into it. Siesta was giggling the entire time she helped me get into it. I would've had bruises if it weren't for the stone skin spell. As I approached they announced me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Saito Hiraga, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions, Mediator of the Greybeards and The Blades, member of the Dawnguard, Orc tribes, and House Telvanni, familiar to one of the daughters of Duke Vallière, and Professor of Tristain's magic academy."

I walked down a flight of steps in a confident manner. Those gathered applauded me as I descended. After a few moments they dispersed to their original activities. I adjusted Derf on my shoulder and cringed a little when a tender spot was struck.

"You alright partner?"

"I'll live."

"Well what do you think of the party?"

"Much different then what I have seen. There's hardly any food or ale that can be seen."

"You expected otherwise?"

"True."

I glanced around. I noticed Guiche with Momorency talking calmly. _Good for them._ Kirche was surrounded by suitors. _No surprises._ And then I saw Tabitha with a large roasted beast and was cutting a rather large chunk while chewing something. I walked over to her.

"You would fit right in back in Skyrim."

She glanced at me and swallowed.

"Thank you."

"No problem. How's the food," I ask as I start getting myself some.

"Not bad."

"Good. Nothing kills a party faster than bad food," we chuckle, "So, if you don't mind my asking, how did you get your title?"

Tabitha froze. She probably didn't expect me to ask. I had a lot of time to study up on titles that could be granted. After a while she said, "Would rather not say."

"Alright. Again; if you need anything, even to just talk, I'm here for you."

I noticed a look of fear and concern move through her eye. She hid it well, "And if someone is trying to harm you or those that are close to you I will deal with them to keep you safe."

Her stoic expression broke for a moment with surprise and a blush. She turned and walked off, and I didn't follow.

"Partner, do you really thing that someone is harassing her?"

"I had the same look in my eye when the Thalmor were after me."

"I see. Well, while you are answering questions, could you explain how you were able to pile the plate a foot high and already have half of it gone?"

"It's called being a Nord."

"Presenting Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of Duke Vallière."

Louise walked down in a beautiful pink dress with her hair done up. She honestly looked cute. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, boys surrounded her and ask her for a dance. She simply refuses them politely and proceeds to me. I finished my food and turned to her. Soon we were dancing. After a few pieces, the sound of someone taping on glass drew our attention.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone turned to Princess Henrietta. She then continued, "This banquet is not only to celebrate the familiar exhibition, but also the capture of the notorious thief Fouquet."

The crowd applauds and cheers, "I would like to announce the winner of the exhibition, or should I say winners."

Gasps and murmurs went around, "The first is Tabitha of Galia and her familiar Sylphid!"

Tabitha was brought up to be presented, "And the second is Tristain's own Louise Vallière and her familiar Saito Hiraga."

At first there were murmurs than they applauded and cheered.

"Could you three stay up here for a moment longer?"

We agreed and she called up Kirche and Guiche, "I would also like to thank the five of you for your capture of Fouquet," she then stood in front of me and continued, "I would also like to thank you for protecting the students as you did and to say how happy I am that you survived your injuries."

Whispers were almost audible, "Thank you for your concern and as for Fouquet, well, that is a normal day for me."

She giggled, "Of that, I have no doubt. In honor of your accomplishment, I would like to present Louise Vallière, Kirche Zerbst, Guiche Grammont, and Saito Hiraga with the title of Chevalier. Tabitha, as you already have the title of Chevalier, you will be given the Elven Medallion."

We bowed. Afterward we were dismissed back to the party. However, I went to talk to the princess.

 **Author's note:** **Sorry for taking so long to release this chapter. I didn't have access to my computer for a while plus revisions made to this chapter. Although I do have some good news, I have mapped out the events for the rest of the story. Expect things to get interesting.**

 **07/26/2017**


End file.
